A River Divided
by snarksadoodle
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember, the Tribe of Twin Rivers had been separated into groups; Tunnelers and Cliff Runners. For many moons, they remained in harmony. But when surprise raids come into play, creating death and chaos, tempers are short and patience is thin. Sides are taken and battles are fought. Can the war be stopped or will the divided river be the death of them all?
1. Prologue

The distant waft of warm air floated ever so slightly through the cracks in the stone den, faint beams of light seeping in through the jagged rock slits. Those same flickering lights dappled across the smooth black pelt of the cave's inhabitant. With a subtle sniff of the host's berry pink nose, followed by a whisker twitch, a slender ebony crown lifted from small brown paws, taking in the same old sights within youthful green eyes the shade of the grass during green-leaf. Small, rounded ears flicking once or twice out of returning habit, the young black tom gave an enormous yawn, jaws agape to reveal sharp pearl white fangs. Lengthened limbs extending a few whisker lengths from the core sported ivory claws at the end of each appendage. He pulled his legs back under his chest, using them to rise to his paws in a smooth motion. That same green-leaf gaze sauntered over to the far end of the circular cavern where lay the dank hole of another tunnel.

Shaking out his stiffened pelt, the limber tom made long strides towards the tunnel entrance, ducking his head under the small draping of dead moss before his kinked tail disappeared down through the shadows. The cold stone earth gently inclined at an upward rate, the soft glow of the midday ambiance shining up ahead. He lowered himself closer to the ground, the roof of the tunnel lowering considerably. With a final squeeze, he made it out into the fresh air, where sunlight blasted his dulled pelt of black and brown. He cast a final glance at the puncture in the stone wall, features contorted into a thoughtful frown.

_I'll have to see if I can get the tunnelers to clear out a better passage. With green-leaf on the rise, we'll all have more prey to fill our bellies. And I'm no exception. _With a cautious glance, the sleek tom peeked a gander at his thin flanks, imagining the outcome within a moon or two. If he couldn't fit inside his own den, that would be a problem. _Not my fault Short Pine was so unbelievably skinny. _

"Spider Shade!"

The tom's ears perked at the mention of his former name. Up until the past few moons, he had been officially dubbed Cloudreader after Short Pine's death due to old age. The old brown tabby was a walking sickness, holed up in his cramped den throwing coughing fits for days. It was only a few days after he refused once again to eat while the rest of the tribe starved when the sickness struck deeply, taking the last of his soul to the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

Now prancing toward him, making clumsy strides up the rocky trail at the tip of the mountain peak, was Starling Chirp- one of the young tunnelers. The tawny tom had taken up the tunneling profession while his sister Swan Song had taken her lithe frame in account, taking up the role of Cliff Runner.

"Greetings, Starling Chirp," the black tom dipped his head to the approaching youngster. "Haven't you been told to call me Cloudreader rather than my old name?"

"Yes, but, it's hard to remember," the young tawny feline protested with a forced pout. "Spider Shade is much easier."

Cloudreader's leaf green eyes rolled to the back of his head in amusement, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Very well then, I do have a favor I must ask of you, Starling Chirp." The white-chested tunneler looked up with bright and eager amber eyes, sharing the same enthusiasm as his sister. "You are to tell Bat Shriek and Storm Eyes that the tunnel to the mountain peak and my den is closing in. With green-leaf approaching, I'd like a wider space to move through. Can you tell them that?"

"Count on me, Spider Shade!" chirped the tom much like his namesake as he whirled around on his paws, stumbling a few paces and taking clownish steps back down to the base where the black tom presumed he originally came from. The youthful leader shook his head amusedly. A great tunneler at heart and soul. A Cliff Runner?- not so much.

His cranium tilted outwards, green gaze glassy, lost in thought. Over the jagged edges of the mountain crest, peering down the similarly rugged terrain, twas a breathtaking sight to behold. Two rivers descended from the summit, winding in wild directions around the slope, where they conjoined harmoniously at the base, giving the tribe its name. While squinting, it was easier to see the shapes of fellow tribemates as they shuffled around the grass before fading into the depths of the dry abyss. For as long as former Spider Shade could remember, the tribe had always been divided; Tunnelers and Cliff Runners. To expand their territory and skills, Tunnelers were as their name implied. These cats dug from dawn til dusk, plotting escape routes, hunting grounds, and simple knowledge of knowing what was below the sunlight. Cliff Runners were a different story. Rather than scraping around in the wet dirt, these cats spent their time traversing the high summits of the surrounding mountain peaks. They had adapted to the rough stone on their pads, their agile frames aiding in the high-speed chase of large birds of prey that provided most of the food for the tribe.

That was the way it had always been.

"Argh!" an anguish filled yelp exploded through the open entrances, echoing cries of pain. The hairs along Cloudreader's spine bristled, eyes shot open with fear. As the blood pounded to his ears, he realized the outburst had come from the tunneler queen. Quick and light on his feet, Cloudreader bolted for the nearest tunnel that led deeper into the mountain's interior. His slim frame slipped through the soil with ease, pelt sleek with the moist dirt that lined each dank enclosure. One paw moved in front of the other at an alarming rate, desperate to get to his destination and out of the cramped cell that fueled his claustrophobia. While Starling Chirp was a tunneler at heart, formerly named Spider Shade was a Cliff Runner. During that time, he had no time to familiarize himself with the dark, empty pits that the tunnelers dug day after day.

With a sharp intake of breath, Cloudreader pushed through the last stretch of the tunnel, tearing into the cave with wild eyes, the den itself flooding his nostrils with the scent of milk. Sprawled out on the far side of the cave wall lay the pretty blue queen, her silver dappled flanks swollen with unborn kits. Light seeped inside as a bulky ginger and white tom burst into the cave, storming over to the heavy breathing she-cat. He crouched at her side, mossy green orbs alight with similar fear the Cloudreader himself was experiencing.

"What's happening?" he shrieked at the black tom, tone betraying how scared he was.

"Calm down Ginger Tuft," Cloudreader forced his voice to stay steady. "Rain Pool is kitting. Step aside." As he took advancing paw steps, he spotted the ginger and white tom take several steps back, bod still quivering and mouth hung open slightly. Cloudreader placed a dainty brown paw on the blue she-cat's flank, internally flinching as she winced, clover green eyes sparking with nothing but pain and agony. "Breathe," he mewed softly, giving a small push to her side. The queen's lips drew back, taking short breaths through gritted teeth. "I can feel three," Cloudreader surmised with a brisk nod of his head, running a paw across her bulging belly. Rain Pool's body gave a short spasm, a grunt of distress passing her bared fangs. A drawn out hiss escaped into the air, another spasm rippling through her core. The hiss turned into a wail, cut off abruptly as the first push resulted in a blue-gray bundle tumbling into the moss.

"There's the first one," Cloudreader moved to nip open the sack, nudging the motionless kit towards its father, instructing him to keep it warm. Out of a mixture of fear, panic and joy, the ginger and white tom complied, head bent down and furiously running his tongue the wrong way against the kitten's blue pelt.

Rain Pool hissed, claws unsheathing and ready to lash out at anyone in radius. The shock of the next kit sliding out caught her by surprise, slumping back to her side in a heaving mass of blue and silver fur. Cloudreader nipped the sack that hosted a pretty white she-kit and like before, shoved it to Ginger Tuft. "One more," he pressed with encouragement, allowing a smile as he saw the flicker of relief pass through the she-cat's clover green eyes. The final convulsion hit as Rain Pool kicked with her back legs, stretched out in strained agony. The last bundle of ginger and white fur tumbled out onto the torn moss. The black tom continued the process and nipped the sack, licking the tiny tom's fur the wrong way. He was relieved to find signs of life when the little tomkit sneezed, followed after a pitiful wail wishing for warmth and milk. Smiling, Cloudreader gingerly gripped the small body of Rain Pool's kit, setting him beside her flattened belly where he eagerly took to one of the nearest teats and suckled with vigor.

"Ginger Tuft," Cloudreader's head swiveled to meet the tunneler's mossy green gaze. He was surprised to find it coated with sorrow. His shoulders slumped as he looked meekly up at his leader and healer, looking back down at the two lifeless kit bodies at his paws, then back up to Cloudreader where he shook his head. The message was clear; stillborn.

"Ginger Tuft?" Rain Pool wearily lifted her head, tail swept protectively around the white and ginger kit. "Where are the others?" Head hung mournfully, the ginger patched tom moved beside his mate. His thin tail flicked in the direction of the two stillborn kits. Rain Pool choked back a sudden sob, eyes wide with horror. Her jaws parted in a angst ridden wail before her muzzle collided with the moss in a defeated heap. "No..." Her already weakened body shivered with the release of tears, paws placed firmly over her snout. Leaving the grieving couple to themselves, Cloudreader sullenly moved toward the tunnel he had entered. He was too caught up with stress to even register the sides closing in on his flanks. One small paw ahead of the other like before, Cloudreader returned the the surface where the lit that hit his pelt was noticeably dimmer than before.

"Hey Spider Shade!" Starling Chirp thrust his muzzle eagerly into Cloudreader's face, amber eyes alight with curiosity. Behind him stood the monotone figure of the slender dark brown tabby and the pale gray-white tom with stormy blue eyes. "What's going on? We heard shrieks and wails. They sounded sad and painful."

"Rain Pool," the brown pawed healer bent his head in remorse. "Two of her kits didn't make it. Stillborns."

"Does that mean there was more than two?" the brown tabby mewed, dark amber eyes glinting with internal pain for the grieving she-cat.

"One survived. He seems strong enough to survive the night," Cloudreader sighed, turning his direction back towards the tunnel that led to his den. "I'm sure Starling Chirp told you the details, just expand the tunnel girth." He mewed dismissively, kinked tail swaying low before fading into the shadowy entrance. "I wish to be alone."

* * *

**Tribe of Twin Rivers**

**Cloudreader**: Spider Shade - long limbed, sleek black tom with a kinked tail and light brown paws; leaf green eyes

**Tunnelers** -

Storm Eyes - well muscled pale gray-white tom; stormy blue eyes

Bat Shriek - slender dark brown tabby tom; dark amber eyes

Moon Face - fiery orange she-cat with a white face; vivid orange eyes

Tiger Slash - black striped ginger pelted tom; golden eyes

Red Rose - light ginger she-cat with white paws; deep blue eyes

Ginger Tuft - white tom with scattered ginger patches; mossy green eyes

Starling Chirp - tawny tom with a bold white chest and forepaws; amber eyes

Black Lagoon - lithe, short-haired, sleek black tom; murky blue eyes

**Cliff Runners** -

Swan Song - pretty silver tabby she-cat; bright green eyes

Racoon Mask - wiry gray tom with a dark black mask; pale yellow eyes

Sweet Leaf - long furred gray she cat with a bushy tail and a scar along her back from a close call with a hawk; green eyes

Dawn Sky - beautiful white tortoiseshell; sky blue eyes

Sedge Flower - light brown and white she-cat; soft green eyes

Shallow Creek - light brown tom with darker streaks; intense blue eyes

Willow Branch - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws; long and thin tail that looks like a branch

Sorrel Stem - long-haired, pale gray and ginger she-cat with long legs; pale blue eyes

**Queens** -

Rain Pool - blue she-cat with silver dapples; clover green eyes (Dew Drop - tiny white tom with splashes of ginger and mossy green eyes)

**Cats Outside of Tribe **-

Wolfclaw - gray tom with black streaks; dark brown eyes

Cherrypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Nightglaze - black patterned gray tabby tom; lively aquamarine eyes

Shadowwing - black she-cat with silver spots on shoulder blades

Casterclaw - cream and silver-white tom

Six-Claw - dark russet tom with six claws

Nightmare - beautiful, sleek, pure black she-cat; red like amber eyes

Frost - icy white tom with a gray tail

Dash - swift-footed dusky brown tom

Lynx - golden tom with black-gray spots

Shorttail - brown tabby tom with bobtail

Jinx - white she-cat with a black mark on her forehead

Hex - black she-cat with a white mark on her forehead

Dovey - fluffy pale gray she-cat; sky blue eyes

Rani - silver dappled she-cat

Swyfte - silver tabby tom with amber eyes

_Surprise surprise! Here's the intro to my newest story. Thanks to all who reviewed their characters, I tried to use as many as I could. Big thanks to Briarthorn of MossClan, NightmareTheFoxWitch, King James10158, SleepyGhosty, Dawnsky of MapleClan, Streaking Shadows, E-Sushi, Spottedmist, XxSoldierOfGodxX and everyone else who reviewed. Thanks for your support and I hope this story goes well. _

_-Snarky_


	2. Who Are You?

_"Who are you?"  
_

* * *

"Come on, slowpokes! What are you- tunnelers?" a playful voice jeered, a light brown and white feline already scaling the next set of boulders with a nimble set of paws. Small pebbles clattered down the jagged slope, kicked up in the wake of the over-excited she-cat. Further down the ridge, padding at a more leisurely pace, was a light brown tabby accompanied by a long legged pale gray and ginger cat.

"Who are you calling a tunneler?" the brown tabby growled after her speedy companion who by now had halted once again at another protruding ledge of rock.

"Obviously us," yawned the ginger and gray, pale blue eyes reflecting fatigue and lack of sleep. For such a limber feline, it was surprising how often she stumbled during these early dawn trips.

"Willow Branch! Sorrel Stem! Hurry up! We're supposed to be Cliff _Runners! _Come on, we have to patrol the outer rim today! And if we want to bring back prey you'll pick up the pace!" yowled the brown and white feline, tail tip twitching with anticipation. The rays of the dawn sun bloomed behind her, cascading the ground with a lengthened shadow. The brown tabby snorted with annoyance as she moved out of the light and into the shadow, spine bunched in a low crouch as she lept from the stable earth to the higher ledge. A grunt escaped her lungs as she landed somewhat awkwardly a few bounds from her fellow Cliff Runner. Her former power and grace was outshone as the ginger and gray appeared at her side, her descent much more controlled.

"No one likes a show off," grumbled Willow Branch, her tail for which she was named for lashing out of envy.

"We're coming Sedge Flower!" Sorrel Stem called back, oblivious to the elder she-cat's remark. Tail whipping behind her like a flag, the agile Cliff Runner sprinted ahead, paws scrambling over the stones that provided foot holds to make the journey a lesser chore. Another well aimed leap and the young long haired she-cat was at her friend's side, awaiting the approach of the remaining member of their patrol. With sore, cracked pads, the elder Cliff Runner ambled after the younger generation of her kind, the agility she once had continuing to fade rapidly. Never was she going to admit she was useless, concealing that within her own thoughts as she quickened her pace.

"So nice of you to wait up," she sniffed, brushing past her comrades with a tail flick, pursuing the trail ahead with swifter steps. Sorrel Stem shrugged to Sedge Flower after she had received a dumbfounded stare. Without words, the two quickly regained their footing on the uneven stones and chased after the brown tabby.

* * *

Sorrel Stem had long since passed Willow Branch, barreling down the smooth, grassy slope that passed into a copse of fir trees. Sedge Flower shot from the ridge, nipping at Sorrel Stem's heels while the branch tailed tabby gave up in the lead, preferring to take the rear with a wary gaze. Rough pads skidded along the flattened blades, plumes of heather sprouting up from the soft soil at the slope base. The two young Cliff Runners were nothing more than gray and brown blurs in the trees once Willow Branch reached the heather. Determined to keep them in her sights, she kept an even pace, swerving around the trunks and roots. With an overload of sunlight, the tree line faded and it was easier to spot the silhouettes of the other two. The ground beneath them morphed back to stones and pebbles, the softness of the grass long disappeared against her aching pads.

Slowing to a halt at the next ridge, Willow Branch displayed her confusion with a glance to both companions who had stopped, now staring intently at the rocks and grassy patches below.

"What?" she mewed irritably. "You were the ones who said we have to keep moving. Outer rim remember?"

"Pika," a sly grin crept up on Sedge Flower's snout, lips curled back in suspense. Her soft green eyes scanned the hollow, tail raised on high alert as a flash of movement twitched to the far right. Without warning, the young cat bolted from her perch on the stone, charging wildly into the dip with the clattering of pebbles closely following. After watching her recklessness, Willow Branch wanted to claw some sense into her. A kit could know better than to rush in blindly when stalking prey- not to mention the staying silent part.

Her brown and white pelt flashed out of view as she rounded a large boulder. A frightened squeal was abruptly silenced, the sound of a satisfied hiss returning as Sedge Flower padded around the large stone, a tiny brown creature clamped firmly in her jaws. Green eyes illuminated with pride, Sedge Flower dropped the pika by their paws, waiting for praise.

"You foolish scatterbrain!" Willow Branch growled, resisting the urge to throw a swipe. Luckily, Sorrel Stem already took care of that. With a defeated sigh, the gray and ginger had given a sharp cuff to her friend's temple.

"Even a kit knows not to hunt like that," she griped, disappointment evident in her pale blue gaze, the tiredness replaced with the latter.

"I still got it, didn't I?" Sedge Flower insisted, snatching up the pika with a disgruntled frown.

"You youngins don't know anything about hunting," Willow Branch huffed impatiently, setting off down into the stone littered ditch with Sorrel Stem padding alongside. Only offering an angry ear flick, Sedge Flower trailed along near the back, her steps deliberate as each pad struck the grassy stone. It only took mere moments for the small group to pick up speed again, the long legged felines scaling hill over hill, dashing through the heather, and leaping over sharp dips in the earth. The wind flew through their fur, offering comfort of the free open air as opposed to the dank, confined caverns that the tunnelers were forced to endure. As they charged up the steep incline, the wind seemed to blow harder, nearly sweeping Sorrel Stem off her paws as she reached the crest.

"Beautiful out here, isn't it?" she said, aghast at the sight that lay before their eyes. As far as they eye could see, great plains stretched far and wide until blocked by a large expanse of dense trees. Looking more at a downward angle, you could see the two rivers that descended from the summit to the ground where they conjoined as one. To either side was the far stretch of mountains, the tallest hosting Cloudreader's den- where the tom would sit out on the peak and gaze up at the sky, reading the clouds. Inside the tallest mountain were a network of tunnels crafted via tunnelers, making easier access to different parts of the territory. A few led to the base where the tunnelers made dens, another set led up to the mountains where Cliff Runners dwelled, several wound up inside hosted other dens like the nursery or other storage compartments.

"Yeah," breathed Sedge Flower, having set her prey down by her paws. Willow Branch offered a confirming grunt, taking a loose seat by the light brown and white she-cat.

"Can you imagine that the tunnelers never get the chance to see anything this beautiful?" the ginger and gray long hair mused, lost in thought. Her mind drifted to what tunnelers might see; moist, dark holes that lead into the depths of nothingness. Who could live like that? Who could live without seeing the sun for less than an hour?

"Hey, you guys, do you hear...wing beats?" Sedge Flower put forth the question, finding it hard to hear almost anything above the furious wind. Just as the trio whirled around, a large, winged silhouette dove from the sky at top speed. Willow Branch caught sight of sunlight glinting off outstretched talons.

"Hawk!" she screeched, shoving the other two away just as the winged beast swooped, its talons tearing a small tear along her hind leg. The bird pulled up in a smooth motion, crying with what sounded like frustration as it missed its catch. Willow Branch slumped to her side, crashing into Sedge Flower and Sorrel Stem as they slid down the bumpy path. Groaning, the three felines struggled to regain their footing, and being tossed together in on jumble hadn't helped much. As Sedge Flower moved to the top, she spotted the hawk swoop again, surfacing with what appeared to be something small and plump.

"Pika!" the screech left her lips, the panicked feline tearing herself away from the dogpile as she made haste to the top.

"Sedge Flower, it's not worth it!" Sorrel Stem tried to call her friend back before she did something she would regret, but the white and brown she-cat was nearing the ridge where the hawk leveled out his altitude, making small circles. Every twitch of his feathered head followed the Cliff Runner's movements, curiosity sparking in slitted yellow eyes as it debated dropping the pika for a larger piece of prey. Bunching her muscles, spine contracted, her paws left the safety of the ground, claws unsheathed and aimed at the nearest wing. The hawk however, seemed to be smarter as it veered aside, releasing the pika and using its now vacant talons to catch the feline mid-leap.

"Gak!" Sedge Flower wriggled in the hawk's grasp, wincing as she felt its talons puncture her flanks with no intention of letting go.

"Her own fault," Willow Branch meowed, earning a gasp of dismay from the long furred she-cat at her side. "Willow Branch how could you say that? That's Sedge Flower up there! We're coming, Sedge Flower!"

"Wolfclaw take left, Cherrypaw right!"

From the peak, a gray tom with black streaks and a small tortoiseshell sped into view, each taking their respective side. The gray tom leaped from the left side, claws snagging one of the hawk's wings. On the opposite side, the tiny tortoiseshell had taken the right, clinging on to the other wing with sheer terror in her eyes. The owner of the voice appeared on the ridge for a mere second before taking flight and landing squarely on the hawk's back, burying sharp ivories into its neck. With a cry of agony, the feathered monster started its quick descent, Sedge Flower no longer in its talons. The she-cat fell on her side, the wind knocked out of her. Willow Branch and Sorrel Stem materialized at her side just as the hawk collided with the ground, three felines still perched proudly upon their kill.

"You're lucky we were in the area," the same smooth voice purred, belonging to a slender gray tabby with intricate black tabby markings and lively aquamarine eyes. "Or else your little reckless friend there would've been carried off for good. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question," Willow Branch cleared her throat, locking a stern glare with the tabby. "But who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Nightglaze."

_There you go! And here we see our newest appearance; Nightglaze! There, that should keep you all satisfied for at least a day or so. What do you think so far? What do you think of the characters? And for those who were OCs given to me that made an appearance, do you think I portrayed them ok? Remember to read and review, follow, favorite and all that jazz! Until next time,_

_-Snarky_


	3. Ah, the name's Nightglaze

_"Ah, the name's Nightglaze."_

* * *

"Ah, the name's Nightglaze." The tabby meowed confidently, springing from his perch with an air of authority. His companions wordlessly followed until they stood on either side of their leader. He flicked his tail to each. "This is Wolfclaw-" the mentioned gray tom dipped his head. "-and this is Cherrypaw." His tail pointed to the small tortoiseshell on his left.

"Do you have names?" she asked innocently, light blue eyes reflecting an oblivious emotion.

"Course we do," snorted Willow Branch, though with no intention of telling them.

"I'm Sorrel Stem," the gray and ginger meowed with a pleasant smile. "Old grumpy badger here is Willow Branch, and the cat that nearly got taken by the hawk is Sedge Flower."

The brown and white's green eyes peeled over to the approaching tabby. "You-you saved me," she said breathlessly.

"That I did," he meowed with a smile. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

Sedge Flower shook her head, straining her muscles to rise to a sitting position. "No, no. I just had the wind knocked out of me. I'm fine, really." Nightglaze nodded thoughtfully, turning his crown upon the remaining cats. "You've got a nasty scratch there," he noted on Willow Branch's hind leg. "I could look at it for you."

"No thanks," she brusquely turned away, avoiding his alluring aquamarine gaze. Nightglaze shrugged, nonchalant. "Ok then. Back to my first question, what are you all doing out here?"

"Our job," Sorrel Stem answered, shaking out her long fur. "We're Cliff Runners. It's our job to catch prey out here and chase off intruders such as yourselves."

"Chase us off?" the tortoiseshell seemed frightened, blue eyes wide in panic as she cowered fearfully behind the black tabby. Willow Branch nodded, ear flicking once in irritation. Wolfclaw moved to cover the tortoiseshell's other side, ready to protect her alongside Nightglaze.

"Well, you are intruders, are you not?" the light brown tabby snorted impatiently. "You come here out of no where and steal our prey."

"But had we not been here, your poor precious Sedge Flower might not be here," Nightglaze protested, a smug grin dancing on his lips. Sedge Flower looked up at the tabby with an embarrassed stare, ear tips growing warm. "You think I'm precious?"

"We would have saved her eventually, without your help," Willow Branch met his challenging stare, oblivious to Sedge Flower's comment. Nightglaze's tail twitched, "Yes, well, by the time you would've saved her, you would only save the bones. If it weren't for me and my companions, she wouldn't be standing here." His response earned a disbelieving snort as the light brown tabby growled, "You're giving yourself way to much credit. Careful, your head might explode from your huge ego."

Both met head on in the stare off, gaze never faltering. Tail flicker, whiskers twitched, eyes narrowed, and claws unsheathed. Sorrel Stem jumped in between the two with a strained look as she tried to keep tempers cool and claws sheathed. "Look here," she mewed, trying to pull them away from attacking each other. "How about we take them back to camp? Cloudreader might have something to say about them. They could prove useful to us."

"As tunnelers maybe," Willow Branch scoffed under her breath, turning away with a huff. "Hurry up then, and grab that hawk." Pelt bristling, she veered off into the lead, paw steps harsh and solid against the ground. Behind her dwindling figure, Sedge Flower took the opposite direction in attempts to retrieve the hawk. She crouched and slid under on of the wings, hoping to lift it. As Nightglaze surveyed her feeble attempt, he directed Wolfclaw to the other wing, Cherrypaw at his side while he moved to where Sedge Flower was. In the teams of two, the four cats managed to lift the hawk and carry it on their backs. Sorrel Stem had scurried ahead, Sedge Flower's pika in her jaws as she padded alongside the moody brown tabby.

"Nightglaze, that's a nice name," Sedge Flower spoke to the tom at her side, creating conversation. "Unusual but nice."

"Feelings mutual, sweet," the slender tabby meowed with a light grin, aquamarine orbs glinting. Sedge Flower felt the heat rise to her face and was forced to look away from his entrancing eyes. She cleared her throat, trying not to let embarrassment show. "So, uh, where did you and uh, Wolfclaw and Cherrypaw come from?"

"We came from the Clans," Nightglaze flicked an ear, his voice somewhat on edge as if he had an unfortunate experience with them. Sedge Flower decided not to pursue this further, instead offering to tell him about life where they were going. He had quickly accepted her offer, listening intently to every word.

"You may not have gotten what we said earlier, but we're going to the Tribe of Twin Rivers. In the tribe there are two groups; Tunnelers and Cliff Runners. Tunnelers- like you would expect- create tunnels. Big whoop right? I personally don't think they're anything special, all they do is make escape routes and create special tunnels to just about anywhere in the tribe. You want a tunnel from the base of the mountain to the summit? Bam! Give them a few days and you've got it. The entire mountain is almost completely composed of a network of tunnels. I fail to see their use. The real work comes from us- the Cliff Runners. As the name implies, we run along the cliffs, patrolling our above ground borders. We're also responsible for the hunting and bringing back prey. This hawk should provide plenty of food and no doubt the tunnelers will come back with a rabbit or two. Maybe if Cloudreader lets you join, you could become a Cliff Runner and we could patrol together all the time! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah," Nightglaze murmured, losing interest as he stole a glance up ahead. "Say um, Sedge Flower, what's her deal? That brown tabby- Willow Branch right?"

"Why do you want to know about Willow Branch?" Sedge Flower snorted, head held high as she walked. "She's just a grumpy sourpuss. She doesn't really like anyone. She always snaps at me for pointless reasons. Like earlier, she growled at me for my hunting technique. So what if I didn't stalk the stupid pika, I still caught it, didn't I?" She puffed her chest out proudly, peeking a glance at Sorrel Stem carrying the pika. "But enough about her, don't you want to hear about my life?"

"Not particularly," Nightglaze sighed softly, already haven his ear talked off only moments ago. But Sedge Flower paid no mind to his comment, as if she was going to tell him whether he liked it or not.

"I was born during one of the coldest days in leaf-bare," she began. "Me and my brother Shallow Creek." Nightglaze stifled a drawn out sigh, this was going to be a long trek back.

* * *

"...and so I told him to bugger off but being the insistent twerp he is, the stupid furball wouldn't leave me alone. Naturally, I took drastic measures and that's why there is a nick on his left ear. Only a few days after that, we found a brightly colored butterfly. Mother wouldn't let us out that day, something about it being too cold or something stupid. Ignoring her warnings, we snuck out anyways and followed it down a few slopes. All the way to that copse of trees back there if you can believe it! Once it got dark we forgot they way we took and they had to send a search party out for us! Mother was furious when we got back, Short Pine was disappointed and Father refused to talk to us until next morning. Do you want to hear the time Shallow Creek and I decided we weren't going to be tunnelers? It started out a moon before we were assigned roles. We were going the check out the experiences of each task and it was decided we'd start with the tunnels. Shallow Creek fell in right off the bat, wailing about how dark and musty it was. Once he crawled out, he shoved me in but not before dragging his sorry behind in with me. Then of course, we just _had_ to get lost. Kinda cliched but that's the way it goes. Once we were found, like before, Mother furious, Father refusing to speak, and Short Pine disappointed. Oooh! Should I tell you the time I- "

"Sedge Flower, please!" Sorrel Stem cried from the front, visibly cringing. "You've been talking since we started our journey back. Don't you think you've talked our ears off enough today?"

Before the frowning she-cat could answer, two feline figures bounded over the next ridge, their features blurred by the sunlight behind them. As they halted a few tail lengths in front, they were easily seen- one with a wiry gray pelt, a black mask over his yellow eyes and the other was a slender silver tabby with bright green eyes.

"Racoon Mask, Swan Song," Willow Branch greeted each respectively, her tone less grumpified due to the fact they were Cliff Runners like herself.

"Willow Branch, Sedge Flower, Sorrel Stem," the wiry tom meowed, dipping his head. As his crown lifted back up, his gaze landed on the three newcomers. "Who are they?" he growled suspiciously.

"Nightglaze, Wolfclaw, and Cherrypaw," the light brown tabby sniffed, nose wrinkling as she shoved past the silver tabby.

"We found them after they saved Sedge Flower from a hawk, I offered to take them back to camp," Sorrel Stem explained, setting the pika down to speak.

"Very well then," Racoon Mask meowed stiffly, still tense around the three rogues. "We'll take them to Cloudreader." He turned around, accompanied by Swan Song who was quickly followed by Sorrel Stem and the others in the rear. The small group turned large veered over the last ridge where stone met their sore pads. Seated on the far ledge was the black tom, approached by a pair of breathless tunnelers. Their eyes were shot with terror, mouths moving at a rapid pace. As the group moved closer, they caught the last few bits of their conversation.

"What?" Cloudreader meowed in surprise, his own green eyes widened.

"You heard us," panted the sleek black tom, his murky blue eyes usually calm were now terrified. "She's dead..."

_Dun dun dun! Who is it that's dead? What do you think of the others? Like I asked before in the last chapter, did I keep your OCs in character? Reviews are well appreciated as are follows and favorites. Until next time my lovelies,_

_-Snarky_


	4. She's dead

_"She's dead..."_

* * *

"Up, up, up you two!" chimed a shrill voice, a prominent white paw repeatedly poking the crowns of two smaller felines nestled in the soft soil. "Early morning tunnel expedition. It's your assessment, remember?"

A tawny head showered with flecks of dirt peered up with eager amber orbs, ears perked with excitement. "I remember!" he shrieked with no amount of suppressed joy. His own white paw batted against the ears of his black pelted companion still curled up within the earth. "Up and at 'em, Lagoon! We've got an assessment today!"

"I heard the first time," a black paw shooed the tawny tom aside, murky blue optics hazy with tiredness. "And no more nicknames, Starling Chirp. It's _Black _Lagoon."

"Aww, come on Lagoon," Starling Chirp pawed his ears again, giggling gleefully, though oblivious to the daggers in his tunneling partner's gaze. The hairs along his spine bristled, the urge to wipe the grin off his muzzle twitching in his paws. With a warning growl, Black Lagoon's forepaw lashed out, striking a blow against the tawny tom's snout. Despite the numb pain, Starling Chirp still barked out a laugh, knowing just how to push buttons. "Aww, is that all you can do?" he teased good naturedly. "I just think you're being too soft."

"Wanna see soft, do you?" Black Lagoon hissed, haunches bunching before the pounce, tackling the tawny feline. With meows and hissing, they wrestled around in the dirt. Pawfuls of the dry substance flew through the air, splashing down on the light ginger she-cat who until now had gone unnoticed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she snapped, her earlier shrill tone lost to the wind as she pulled the two apart, teeth gripping the scruff of the short tempered tom. "Save your fights for the tunnels." She spat out his scruff, twirling around with a whisk of her tail and clambering out of the ditch with nimble paws. Pelt ruffled with shame and embarrassment, Black Lagoon scrambled out after Red Rose, suppressing anger as he felt the presence of Starling Chirp pad alongside. As they crawled out of the ditch, the black tom pulled a recoil as harsh sunlight bloomed on his pelt. As a tunneler, the tom's eyes were adjusted to the darkness rather than the sunlight, making each morning somewhat difficult until they reached the safety of the underground. Squinting, Black Lagoon caught sight of three far silhouettes dashing among the cliffs.

_Cliff Runners,_ he thought disdainfully, teeth gritted. His expression changed slightly when he gazed at one Cliff Runner in particular. _Sorrel Stem? _He had little time to dwell on if he was correct before the three shapes disappeared over the next ridge, far from view.

"Don't tell me you want to be a Cliff Runner?" Starling Chirp teased, playfully bumping shoulders with the cat who moved to a stand still. Black Lagoon's eyes flickered with familiar irritation. "No," he snapped coldly. "Never have, never will." He added, streaking off with a burst of speed to catch up with Red Rose already several fox-lengths away. Loping a few paces behind was the tawny tom as he smugly taunted, "Really? Too bad, it appears you've got the speed for it, added with the fact you've got good endurance down in the tunnels..."

"You trying to infuriate me?" Black Lagoon hissed, baring teeth as he subconsciously slowed down. "Get it through your thick head, I'm never going to be a Cliff Runner."

"You positively sure?" Starling Chirp pressed, sucking in all of his companion's seething rage. "You sure there isn't, say, a ginger and gray that might change your mind?"

At the pelt's description, Black Lagoon's murky orbs widened, muscles refusing to move as he completely drew to a halt. Her face flooded his mind, her grumpy attitude in the mornings- much like himself when he thought about it, her hyper yet adorable persona once the sun set, her long, ginger and gray fur that looked amazingly soft and comfortable, the urge to snuggle within its warmth overbearing, her sweet scent that reminded him of...

Furiously, he shook his head, making all thoughts of her disappear. What in the name of Tribe of Endless Hunting was he thinking? There was no time for this. Caught up with reality, he noticed Starling Chirp and Red Rose awaiting his arrival at the tunnel's entrance, impatience evident in Red Rose's gaze as her tail swished from side to side. Biting his tongue, flustered, Black Lagoon hurried over to where his tunnel-mates resided.

"'Bout time you showed up," Red Rose grunted, deep blue eyes glassed over with a mixture of relief and annoyance. As Black Lagoon opened his mouth to explain himself, the elder tunneler cut him off. "No need for excuses. Now, here's today's task: I'm going into the tunnels, your assessment is working together to find me at the other end. Any questions? Good, give me a few minutes before you start charging in." Without allowing a chance for comments or concerns, Red Rose dove into the depths of the hollowed out earth. Her prominent ginger tail the last thing seen before becoming swallowed up in the darkness like the rest of her body.

"Work...together...?" Black Lagoon registered the words the ginger tunneler had spoken mere seconds ago.

"It won't be _that _bad," the tawny tom tried to lighten to mood, grinning widely with his usual lack of understanding and complete naivety. He nudged his partner with a playful shoulder bump, trying to get the stunned tom to move. "Geez, for such a hot-head, you sure space out a lot."

"I do not!" the black tom growled, blue eyes alight with fury, ready to rush for his defense. _Everyone just catches me off guard, that's all..._ He blinked a few times to clear his muddled mind. _Caught me off guard? What is this? Nothing goes over my head. A skilled tunneler I am and nothing phases me._

_Liar._

_Just shut up._

_But everything phases you._

_Be quiet._

_Like the thoughts about her..._

_I said shut up!_

The internal argument faded, an awkward lapse of silence passing over the two young tunnelers. Neither spoke for what seemed like forever.

A light bump returned to Black Lagoon's shoulder. With a quick glare, he spotted the tawny tom looking expectantly at the dug out ground, relaying with his eyes that it was time to venture into the darkness. He bobbed his head in understanding, roughly brushing past Starling Chirp to prove he was leading them into the tunnels. Careful of his paw steps, Black Lagoon slithered into the wide opening, halting inside for a few heart beats while his eyes adjusted to the underground. The tunnel's interior became clearer, the dry walls creating only one path forward. As he took a few steadying steps, he felt the thump of another body entering the tunnel. Without looking, it was plainly obvious who it was.

"Ready?" he mewed to Starling Chirp, barely hearing a soft "yes" before taking the lead with swift bounds, determined to find Red Rose. Starling Chirp was hot on his heels, warm breath brushing up against his flag-like tail as they charged down the straight path. Clumps of dirt showered into his pelt as he brushed up against the side of the tunnel, bits of the soil and debris getting caught in his pads while he ran. A flash of shadows came out of the corner of his eye, leaving the tunneler to skid to a screeching halt. Starling Chirp yelped, his muzzle connecting with Black Lagoon's hindquarters.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, rubbing a paw on his sore snout, grimacing.

"Another tunnel," Black Lagoon pointed his muzzle behind them. "Red Rose could've gone down that one."

"So, what then? We split up? I thought we were supposed to work together," Starling Chirp protested, nose twitching as he removed his white paw.

"Use your nose and be useful," Black Lagoon retorted. "Step back a few paces and sniff the adjacent tunnel. I'll inspect this one." He watched the dulled tawny shape as Starling Chirp retreated a few steps, the furious sniffing match commencing. Lowering his own muzzle to the ground, Black Lagoon breathed in the comforting scents of underground. The musty scents of the dirt, moss and stilled water always brought familiarity back to his mind. The harsh winds and free, open air offered little comfort. He couldn't understand how Cliff Runners enjoyed that when there was plenty of warmth down here. Though, while sniffing for Red Rose's scent, he couldn't help but think if Cliff Runners thought similarly. He remembered Racoon Mask's words;

_"How can they live down there? It's cramped and dark, you can't see the sun or feel the wind in your fur. I don't know any cat who would choose to live like a rabbit rather than the free spirit of a hawk."_

"Down here, Lagoon!" Starling Chirp hollered excitedly. "I've picked up her scent! She went this way!"

Black Lagoon wasted no time in whirling around, scrambling to his paws over to where the tawny tom was already charging down the said tunnel. Scraps of kicked up dirt flew behind them as they ran, some hitting up against Black Lagoon's face though he could care less at the moment. He always had time to chew out the amber-eyed tunneler after they found Red Rose.

The duo continued to aimlessly charge through the tunnels, occasionally ramming head first into a wall before moving ahead. Noses twitching with intensity, both young tunnelers found the scent becoming easier to track. They had to be getting closer. The dry dirt walls slowly morphed into a more wet substance, marking the fact that they were beneath water- most likely one of the rivers that branched out on the surface before conjoining with its twin.

Starling Chirp rounded another corner with immense speed, skidding and tripping over his own paws until he crashed into the tunnel wall. The vibrations from the impact shuddered through the dirt barriers, a clump or two of moist dirt scraped off from the roof falling at their paws.

"Careful, you klutz," Black Lagoon scolded harshly, voice on edge. "This part of the tunnel's most unstable." He padded over to the tawny tunneler, snorting as he passed and took a leisurely pace further down the trail.

"So that means I shouldn't do this?" Black Lagoon looked over his shoulder in time to see Starling Chirp slam into the same wall, sending a barrage of vibrations through the dirt screens. More clumps of moistened mud camp down from the roof, water droplets peeking through small cracks. "Or this?" He watched aghast as the tawny feline swatted a few paws at the roof, scraping away more pawfuls of mud.

"Starling Chirp, no!" he screeched just as one more careless swipe pulled away the remaining dirt lining the tunnel ceiling. Fear filled the amber orbs of the tawny feline as water started spilling into the cavern at an alarming rate. Panicked, Starling Chirp put on a burst of speed and raced right behind Black Lagoon who had fled as soon as the water started flooding. Black Lagoon could hear the fearful yowls of Starling Chirp over the roaring of the water.

"Red Rose!" he was wailing, joined in by the black tom out of fear and panic. Light flickered up ahead, the familiar voice concerned as they received an answering yowl.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The tunnel's flooding!" Black Lagoon yowled back, sprinting as the blood pounded in his ears. With one final push, he rocketed out of the tunnel, the sunlight cascading over his pelt suddenly becoming somewhat comforting. Looking up with widened eyes, he spotted Red Rose looking worried.

"Where's Starling Chirp?" she demanded. The younger tunneler cast a frightened glance back to the tunnel where the tawny tom had yet to appear. Red Rose let out a gasp, whirling into the roaring darkness. Black Lagoon tensed up, yelps and screeching thundering in his ears. Shuddering breaths echoed from the exit, the soaking wet shape of Starling Chirp rushing out.

"Red Rose?" Black Lagoon asked the wet tom who slowly shook his head, stifling a shuddering sob. He cast a startled stare at the tunnel whose roaring noises were somewhat subsided. He shook his head, growling. "Come on useless, we've got to tell Cloudreader." Without waiting, the black tom sped off for the mountain base. Stifling more sobs, Starling Chirp dashed after him. They both slithered up through one of the mountain tunnels that led up to the flat expanse of stone near the summit. When the burst through the oddly tight enclosure, they spotted the black tom seated where he usually sat when reading the clouds.

"Cloudreader!" Black Lagoon yelped, dashing over, murky blue eyes wide with fear.

"What is it? Black Lagoon, Starling Chirp?" the young black tom turned his body to face the heavily breathing tunnelers.

"Red Rose...tunnel...flood...she's dead..." Starling Chirp choked out.

"What?" Cloudreader exclaimed.

"You heard us," Black Lagoon's throat tightened. "She's dead..."

_And now you know who it is who died. Poor Red Rose, poor Black Lagoon, and poor Starling Chirp. What do you think so far? Many more interesting things to come, don't worry. And I have a feeling some will enjoy the next chapter. Follow, favorite, read, review! See you all laters,_

_-Snarky_


	5. That's a promise

_"That's a promise."  
_

* * *

"Dead? Who's dead?" Racoon Mask pushed to the front, passing Willow Branch as he halted in front of the surprised black tom.

"Red Rose," Black Lagoon meowed, his voice hoarse, still faintly panting from the sprint. By now, the remaining members of the patrol had inched forward out of curiosity, the hawk discarded until later use. "Drowned. In the tunnels."

The wiry gray tom bristled, yellow orbs lit up with rage. "You see? These tunnels are death traps! Today, Red Rose. Tomorrow, who knows? You must see reason now! Close the tunnels like they should've been seasons ago!"

"We're closing what now?" a new voice padded up, belonging to a fiery she-cat, her bold white face host to a set of vivid orange eyes. At her side, her tunnel-mate, stood shoulder to shoulder, his black-striped tiger pelt standing out in the sunlight.

"We're closing the tunnels, Moon Face!" Racoon Mask hissed, anger prickling at his paws. Moon Face's muzzle contorted into a similar mixture of fury as she took a few threatening steps closer. "You can't close the tunnels! The tunnels are our life! What are we supposed to do without them? Become stuck-up Cliff Runners?" Her pelt bristled, claws sliding out with the intention of slashing them across the tom's face. Her ears flattened against her skull, baring fangs at the Cliff Runner. The tiger tabby pulled forward, rubbing his head against the agitated she-cat's flank.

"Don't fret, sweet," he purred silkily. "I'll make sure the tunnels don't close."

"Back off Tiger Slash," Moon Face hissed in the tom's face, causing him to backtrack several paces. "As I was saying, what are the tunnelers supposed to do with our job stripped away from us? We can work off this incident. We'll create better, sturdier tunnels. We know where we went wrong and can learn from our mistakes."

"But at what cost?" Racoon Mask snorted. "The lives of our tribe-mates?"

"Stuff it, fancy feet," Moon Face snarled, orange eyes narrowed into slits. Claws scraping against the rock, she swung her head to face Cloudreader. "Think about it. If we can learn from our mistakes, this kind of incident won't happen again. We'll know how to improve so we don't lose any more cats. What do you say? Are we keeping the tunnels open?"

"Forget the tunnels, what are we going to do about these troublemakers?" Willow Branch's voice cut through the tension as she gestured to the three rogues standing innocently on the sidelines. Her branch-like tail lashed from side to side. "We found them while out on the morning patrol. They killed that hawk and managed somehow to save Sedge Flower."

"It was amazing!" Sedge Flower squeaked, scooting closer to the aquamarine-eyed tabby with a smile, lashes fluttering though Nightglaze seemed oblivious to it. "I think they should join. They have potential and if we're closing the tunnels, they can be Cliff Runners."

"Willow Branch?" Cloudreader cast his leaf green gaze to the senior Cliff Runner. The light brown tabby sniffed, "If you want my opinion, I say cast 'em out immediately. But," she paused, opening an eye to gaze at the black tabby marked tom. "They are somewhat skilled. Like I said, they did bring down that hawk. Against my better judgement, I wouldn't disagree with allowing them a chance to prove themselves."

"Very well," Cloudread dipped his head. "These newcomers-" he looked expectantly at them for names.

"Wolfclaw."

"Cherrypaw."

"Nightglaze."

"These newcomers, Wolfclaw, Cherrypaw and Nightglaze will be welcomed as guests in the tribe. I expect you to treat them as you would your own tribe-mates."

"So that means putting them down and calling them Cliff Runners?" snickered Moon Face, surprisingly out of ear shot of Cloudreader. She did however receive a harsh nudge from Willow Branch, the glare in her eyes more than enough warning.

"On another note, Red Rose's death has struck us hard. With careful persuasion from our tunnelers, I have tentatively allowed the tunnels to remain open. A word to the tunnelers, the former tunnels you have dug will be closed off due to flooding damage. You can start creating a new underground network as soon as possible. But keep in mind, if another incident like this happens again, I will not hesitate to close of the tunnels in order to keep the tribe safe. Tread carefully." With the last of his words fresh in their minds, the leaf-green eyed tom rose to his brown paw and trudged off towards the tunnel leading to his den, most likely going to grieve for the loss of Red Rose.

"Welcome aboard!" Sedge Flower squealed, leaning into Nightglaze with a happy giggle, green eyes bright.

"Don't start celebrating yet," Willow Branch muttered distastefully as the crowd began to disperse. "They're here as guests to prove themselves, nothing more."

Sedge Flower made a face. "Come on Nightglaze. I'll show you around. We can leave little stubborn stick in the mud to her own devices." Tail held high, the brown and white she-cat stormed off, looking over her shoulder expectantly once Nightglaze didn't immediately trail after. "Nightglaze," she said sweetly. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he meowed. "I'll catch up, go on ahead." Sedge Flower shrugged with a snort, her paws taking her further away from the two tabbies.

"Look, what she said, I-"

"Save it," Willow Branch interrupted. "I'm not in the mood for your excuses. You'd better hurry up, your princess is waiting." Without another word, she flicked her tail angrily across his muzzle, taking her own path down the side of the cliff on several protruding ledges. Nightglaze sighed, feeling dejected. With a longing glance over his shoulder, the tabby trailed after Sedge Flower who was waiting impatiently at the next ridge. "Coming," he called back to assure her he was approaching.

* * *

"You ok?" Black Lagoon's shadow loomed over the figure of Starling Chirp's. After the explanation of Red Rose's death, the tawny tunneler had escaped to find quiet, ending up sheltered under a lone fir close the edge of the campgrounds. Now he lay there curled up tightly with his large white paws clamped firmly over his muzzle, amber eyes teary and glued shut.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" Starling Chirp choked back another sob, voice sharp yet shaky at the same time. "If I wasn't being such an idiot down in the tunnels, Red Rose would still be here. I'm surprised you didn't tell them that I was the one responsible for the flood."

Black Lagoon scoffed. "Like I would do something like that. You may be an obnoxious thorn in my side but you..." he paused for a sigh, muttering under his breath, "Can't believe I'm saying this." He cleared his throat, returning to a normal voice. "You may be an obnoxious thorn in my side but you're still a good, skilled comrade and I...I...I enjoy working by your side. I don't blame you for Red Rose's death. I'm sure if she was here now, she still wouldn't blame you. She'd blame herself.

"But that still puts a burden on her!" Starling Chirp exclaimed, head jerking from his paws and locking gazes with the black pelted tunneler.

"Look, we all have some blood on our paws. Some more than others but its still there. He may not look like it now, but come a few more moons and Dew Drop will have committed some sins. Even the tiniest kit will have done something sinful worth remembering. I'm sure even the great Cloudreader has done some things in the past he's not particularly proud of. So you see, everyone is destined to commit a wrong in their life. And you've just committed yours," a glint of amusement shone beneath the murk of the tunneler's blue stare.

"I feel terrible," Starling Chirp admitted, head slumping back down to his paws with a depressive sigh.

Black Lagoon let out a chuckle. "Hey, no one said you would feel good about it. Wait here for a few minutes, I'll be right back." The tom circled around himself, swerving around in a single graceful movement and loping off at a steady pace back towards the flat expanse of stone.

Starling Chirp heaved out another loud, drawn out sigh of desperation. _If only I hadn't been such a fool down there, I wouldn't have angered Black Lagoon and ended up flooding the tunnels. And if I hadn't flooded the tunnels, Red Rose wouldn't have had to come and save me. And if Red Rose hadn't had to come save me, see wouldn't be dead. And if she wasn't dead, I wouldn't be dying on the inside. _

As he sat there, contemplating his choices for continuing life, he failed to notice the light paw steps of the somehow agile tunneler and the soft thud as a torn wing from the hawk landed near him.

"Convinced Racoon Mask to let us lowly tunnelers to share a bit of the Cliff Runners' pride and joy," the black tom snickered, flopping down beside his fellow tunneling partner and already ripping away some of the feathers with sharp teeth. With a slurp of anticipation, Black Lagoon thrust his muzzle upon the bird wing, tearing into the soft flesh with ravenous gulps. He hadn't eaten breakfast this morning due to their tunneling expedition, and Black Lagoon was thoroughly famished. However, he noticed Starling Chirp having not the same appetite he usually had.

"You worry-wart," he growled, pushing the wing at the tom's muzzle. "Eat or you'll starve yourself and no one wants to hear your complaining. Nor mine if you don't eat."

With weary amber orbs, Starling Chirp took a reluctant bite of the food shoved in his face. Slowly swallowing, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. _I don't deserve such kindness, especially not from Lagoon. It should be Red Rose eating this rather than me. I should be the one with water in their lungs, not her. It's all my fault. All my fault. I don't deserve any kindness from anyone._ He cleared his throat after swallowing one more morsel, rising to his paws. "I've lost my appetite. If you'll excuse me," and with that said, the white-chested tom trudged off, paws dragging, not looking back.

Black Lagoon's throat tightened. "Starling Chirp..." he whispered weakly. "Don't leave, it's not you fault." _And I'll make you see reason even if it kills me. That's a promise._

_Way to go, Lagoon! And we all know what happens with promises. First, they're meant to be broken- or is that rules? Second, go read Brighteyes of ThunderClan's story called Promise and you'll see what I mean XD Either way, hope you're liking this so far. Not quite how I intended but more action will happen next chapter. That's a promise. See what I did there? Until next time,_

_-Snarky_


	6. Scared? Me?

_"Scared? Me?"  
_

* * *

Three sunrises had passed since the incident, Moon Face, Tiger Slash, Storm Eyes and the other tunnelers working their absolute hardest to complete the new network system of underground passageways. By then, the three newcomers had grown accustomed to the procedures of the tribe, already taking a few expeditions through the new tunnels and traversing the mountains with almost the entirety of the Cliff Runners. Their progress had been monitored by Cloudreader and currently both tunnelers and Cliff Runners were gathered near the mountain summit to hear the great reader of the clouds.

"I have been monitoring the progress of these newcomers," he announced as all cats were gathered, the grime and soot on their pelts from their daily jobs reflecting dully off the golden beams. "After much consideration, I have decided to fully welcome them into the Tribe of Twin Rivers. Nightglaze, Wolfclaw, Cherrypaw, step forward." At their calling, the trio of cleanly groomed felines stepped forward from the crowd. Nightglaze looked confident, Wolfclaw seemed indifferent while Cherrypaw seemed rather unsure of it all. "If these cats are to be in our tribe, they must take on true names. From this point on, Nightglaze you will be known as Night Glaze; Wolfclaw, you will be known as Wolf Claw; and Cherrypaw, you will be known as Cherry Nose."

"Night Glaze! Wolf Claw! Cherry Nose!" The tribe chorused in cheers, the loudest coming from Sedge Flower as she yelled for Night Glaze.

"Wolf Claw, you are assigned to the tunnelers," Cloudreader meowed, turning his head to the remaining cats. "While Night Glaze and Cherry Nose will be Cliff Runners."

From the crowd came a girly squeal, some members of the gathered cats shooting a confused glance in Sedge Flower's direction. Some rolled their eyes with some disgust while others simply paid little attention, looking away back to the newly named guests of honor.

"Very well, dismissed. You may all resume your duties," Cloudreader bounded from the spiraling ledge, slipping back into his hole of solitude in the mountain face, flag-like tail the last to be seen before silence overlapped the slim tunnel. Many of the cats dispersed, giving little to no attention to the newest tribe members as they scurried off, heading to their respective professions. Some remained in the circle, including Sedge Flower, Willow Branch, Black Lagoon, Sorrel Stem, Tiger Slash, Sweet Leaf, and of course, Night Glaze, Wolf Claw and Cherry Nose.

"Congratulations!" Sedge Flower squealed, sounding like a kit the way she acted. Sweet Leaf offered a congratulatory nod, Tiger Slash giving a playful nudge on the shoulder to the small tortoiseshell with a soft, "Great job." He didn't seem to see the flicker of annoyance in Sweet Leaf's right ear and continued to be oblivious as he nuzzled her shoulder. The small tortie shied away with a forced smile, pressing fearfully against Night Glaze for comfort.

"Yeah, sure, congratulations," Sorrel Stem muttered, eyes weary as the dawn continued to shine, putting her in a far worse mood than during the evening and night.

"I'm sure you'll make great Cliff Runners," Black Lagoon forced a smile, but found it genuine when he turned his crown to the gray tom with black streaks. "And it'll be great down in the tunnels with another set of paws."

"Thank you, Lagoon," Night Glaze meowed with a haughty grin, somewhat towering over the younger feline.

"_Black _Lagoon, but whatever," the said black tom muttered under his breath, murky blue optics directed at his paws with a ripple of irritation. "Hey, Sorrel Stem, follow me, would you?" He said in passing as he rose to his paws, taking a quick glance at the disgruntled long-hair. Her moody blue eyes remained somewhat indifferent but her posture perked up, replying with a questioning, "Sure?" Giving a departing nod to the others, the ginger and gray padded along in tow behind the sleek body of the unusually lithe tunneler in the direction of the ledges.

"Wonder where they're going?" Tiger Slash mused aloud, watching the tunneler and Cliff Runner pad off with suspicion.

"Probably to search for the long lost spirit of Red Rose," Sweet Leaf chuckled lowly, effectively scaring Cherry Nose out of her hide, pressing up against the tabby pelt of Night Glaze with tense and short breaths.

"Don't speak ill of the dead," Willow Branch spoke monotonously, the first time she had spoken since Cloudreader gathered the tribe. "Red Rose may have been a tunneler, but she was a good soul and deserves to be remembered as such. Not a kit's tale of horror and supernatural."

"Right, sorry Willow Branch," Sweet Leaf ducked her head in embarrassment, forgetting that the no nonsense Cliff Runner had been among them.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," the brown tabby warned, her long, thin tail flicking once as she got to her paws in a smooth motion, making way for the far slopes that led in an up and down pattern that would eventually lead to the small bundle of firs farther ahead. Wordlessly, the senior Cliff Runner broke into a steady jog as she scrambled over the stones leading up over the first ridge. She didn't even bother with asking for a partner, or even looking behind her as she vanished from view.

"Stiff," Tiger Slash chuckled once she was out of sight and hearing distance. "Now that's a she-cat I'd love to know the story to."

"You mean you don't know?" Wolf Claw's head tilted quizzically. "But didn't you grow up with her here in the tribe?"

"Not exactly," Sweet Leaf answered, her voice distant with remembrance. "Like you three, Willow Branch wasn't originally a true tribe cat. She came to us when we were but naive kits- she was a younger cat then but still serious as ever. When she appeared, her name was simply Willow and she wasn't willing to tell us anything about her past, other than the fact she wanted to leave it in the past and start a new life here. Short Pine- the Cloudreader before Spider Shade, was anything but cruel so he easily allowed her to stay, but like you three, she had to find a way to earn her keep. She found the gift as a Cliff Runner and that is where she has forever stayed, even now refusing to reveal anything beyond the time when she bounded over that same ridge." Her bushy tail flicked to the ridge the she-cat had scaled not minutes ago.

"Huh," Night Glaze murmured in thought, the small tortie beside him releasing her grip and looking at the same stone and grassy ridge. "Interesting."

"I guess so," the bushy tailed gray Cliff Runner shrugged, brushing up against Tiger Slash with a light smile. The golden and black striped tom returned it, looking rather goofy and innocent, just as he did when he was a kit. She flicked her tail under his chin with a soft smirk, Tiger Slash dumbly following as she led him astray, further away from the lessening group with a bob of her head in farewell.

"Guess it's just us four now," Wolf Claw observed, noting his three comrades plus the addition of Sedge Flower hovering dangerously close to Night Glaze's side opposite Cherry Nose.

"Come on!" she nuzzled his shoulder playfully before pulling back with an eager grin. "I'll show you all around the mountains; easy access routes, the best places for prey, the stone hollow..."

"Sure," Wolf Claw answered, somewhat intrigued even though he was tasked as a tunneler. Cherry Nose confirmed her thoughts with a wordless nod, watching as Night Glaze did similarly.

"Great!" the white and brown Cliff Runner purred warmly before charging off. "Catch me if you can!" she called slyly, a mischievous glint reflecting off the dawn light as she halted at the crest of the slope, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Challenge accepted!" Night Glaze laughed, eyes narrowed with determination as he rocketed after, long limbs gracing the earth. Cherry Nose hung back for a moment, looking dejected as Night Glaze abandoned her side to chase after Sedge Flower. She held in a sigh, padding after at a slower pace next to Wolf Claw.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Night Glaze yowled triumphantly, tackling Sedge Flower as they tore over the grassy hill, pinning her against the side with a cocky smirk, whiskers twitching as he stifled exhausted pants. Boy could she run.

"So you do," giggled the brown and white she-cat, green eyes alight with amusement, her own whiskers twitching. "But not for long!" she yowled, kicking up with a powerful set of hind legs as they rammed into his belly, knocking him back down the incline as she pounced. The two became locked into a ball, rolling down the slope with a fit of laughter, even more so when Sedge Flower pinned the tabby, paws on his chest.

"Now who's got who?" she teased, batting his muzzle with a white paw.

"Me!" the tabby grunted, throwing her onto her back, leaving her stunned as she caught the wind knocked from her.

"Oof, you're strong," she wheezed, though smiling as she poked his shoulder, earning a satisfied grin from the aquamarine-eyed tom.

"So you've noticed," he purred, followed by another whisker twitch. Sedge Flower scoffed, "Someone's full of themself." Night Glaze leaned down, bumping his berry colored nose against hers, holding it there as he smiled, enjoying the look of surprise on her face. "Know it and proud of it," he meowed simply, watching Sedge Flower's muzzle crease into a smile, green eyes closing with relaxation.

Night Glaze rolled off the other Cliff Runner, falling mute as he lay on his back by her side, gazing up at the cloudless sky, relishing in the warmth the bright sun rays gave that would've been otherwise blocked by clouds had it been a cloudy day. Wordlessly, the two remained in silence, their soft breathing echoing as one as the heat washed through their fur.

"What do you think of the tribe so far?" Sedge Flower meowed softly, her voice barely above a whisper as the soft breeze blew by. She could feel Night Glaze shift, as if thinking how he would reply. "It's nice," he finally said.

"Just nice?" Sedge Flower opened an eye, giving him a suspicious stare.

"Ok, maybe not nice," the tom chuckled. "Better than the life I used to live, that's for sure. I've met so many new cats, made friends- scratch that, I've made some new acquaintances." At this he was thinking of the snippish brown tabby who certainly seemed as if she wanted to shred his ears sometimes. "Like Willow Branch. She seems to be blocking some kind of secret, maybe if I get closer I can find out what it is."

"Get closer?" Sedge Flower looked at him incredulously, sitting up to stare him down with start of terror. "But why would you want to get closer to _Willow Branch?_ She doesn't like anyone much less her own Cliff Running kin. She's got it out for me, you and the other former rogues. Why would you want to get close to that grumpy badger? I start finding it hard myself to endure her attitude. Now let's just stop talking about this and take a nap. We don't have to be back until sunset, the others can find their way back." With that being said, Sedge Flower curled up at his side again, snuggling against his uniquely tabby marked pelt, releasing a soft purr, content.

"You're right, who would want to get closer to a grumpy badger like her anyways?" Night Glaze meowed, somewhat unsure but leaned back down and rasped his tongue over Sedge Flower's ears, earning a louder purr from the green-eyed she-cat. With jaws parted for a yawn, both slithered down for their well earned nap. Running all over the hills sure wore you out fast. It was nice to get in a bit of rest and relaxation.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Sorrel Stem asked, confused. The pair were now standing right in front of the entrance to the old network. Though they had been closed off verbally, the actual action of blocking them had been postponed. Through her paws she could feel the overly moist dirt, the remanents of the flood still evident.

"Taking a little trip," Black Lagoon gave her a teasing grin as his forepaw moved inside. "Just tell me when you're scared and we can leave."

"Scared? Me?" Sorrel Stem gave him an incredulous look before barging in with a scoff, "Yeah right." Black Lagoon only smirked as he followed after her into the depths of the carved earth.

Using the senses of touch, Black Lagoon and Sorrel Stem moved silently through the eerie caves, both too fearful to break the silence excluding the squelch of the dirt welding into their paw pads. Black Lagoon was used to the this feeling, Sorrel Stem much less so.

"Ick!" she exclaimed again as her delicate paw pad gathered more wet earth, slimy and unnatural.

Black Lagoon chuckled, but opted to say nothing as he could feel the hard glare bore into his skull without looking.

"If this is your idea of romantic, you have a sadistic mind," Sorrel Stem grumbled, still feeling the effect of the early morning.

_Romantic? _Black Lagoon nearly lost his stride, mind drifting as he recalled the events. _I didn't intend for this to be romantic, did Sorrel Stem think I called her away from the others for a chance to be...romantic? Does that mean she feels similarly? _With hazy blue orbs, he cast a cautious glance at his companion, her beautiful pelt ruffled with irritation and her pale orbs, though narrowed, still remained soft and energetic.

"Hey Sorrel Stem," he broke the squelching silence as they trekked deeper into the tunnels, the dark chill getting to each's pelt to the point that their hairs were brushing up one another.

"Hmm?" was her response.

"Have you ever, um, liked someone but didn't know how to tell them?" the usually calm and cynical black tom stuttered out, unusually flustered all of a sudden.

"Yes and yes," Sorrel Stem meowed, somewhat absently as she grimaced, a disgusted expression spreading across her muzzle as another clump of wet earth wedged in between her pads. Black Lagoon felt his hopes drop a little. _So she already likes someone, _he thought with an inward sigh of dejection. "So what did you do to tell them you liked them?"

"I haven't told them yet," Sorrel Stem answered shyly, looking similarly flustered as her tunneling companion. "Oh," the single syllable left his lips, hanging in the air as silence overlapped the duo.

"Hey mister depressive" the pale gray and ginger meowed playfully, bumping his shoulder after another lapse of noiseless air. "This'll lighten your spirits- tag! You're it!" She hit his shoulder harder with a laugh, sprinting off ahead with little care of the dirt in her pelt as she ran into to depths. The realization thundered in Black Lagoon's muddled mind, the old kit's game flashing back to him. With echoing laughter, the black tom streaked after. He knew he wasn't as fast, but he knew these tunnels better than her, especially when he was one of few who helped with much of the creation.

"Ahh!" the shriek pounded through the empty caves, the startled fear scent heavy in the stagnant draft. Adrenaline pulsed through Black Lagoon's veins, his own fear scent wafting. Fearful for the safety of the Cliff Runner. Rounding the next corner he spotted the gray and ginger shape barreling forward, crashing into him with another yelp of surprise. They tumbled over each other, ending up with Black Lagoon pinned under a weeping Sorrel Stem. Her blue eyes were shut tight, body trembling with fear as she collapsed against him, releasing stifled sobs.

"Sorrel Stem!" he gasped, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"I- I- over- over t-there!" the shuddering she-cat choked out, teary eyes open as she glanced behind her where two distant shapes lay barely in view. He gently nudged her aside, worried as he watched her back up, clinging to the walls. As the curious tunneler moved closer, the lumps became more shaped with prominent features. His shock was too unbearable to remain quiet as a startled gasp shot into to tunnel breeze.

Slumped against the far wall lay two unmoving bodies; one with a waterlogged ginger pelt, the other- a dirt stained coat of dull tawny.

"R-R-Red R-Rose," Sorrel Stem coughed, pressing up against the living tunneler with a bristled pelt. "An-and- "

"Starling Chirp," Black Lagoon finished, equally in pure horror. He took a few motions closer, eager to inspect the dead, eyes gleaming with remorse but also curiosity. He had known what had killed Red Rose, her thick waterlogged pelt gave away the cause of death. But Starling Chirp was a mystery...until he flipped the unmoving tom onto his back. There he could clearly see the long, bloody gash along his throat, brown around the edges from where dirt clotted around it. At first he suspected a rogue cat in the abandoned tunnels, suddenly sniffing for signs of an intruder. But after close inspection of the former tunneler's claws, he was rewarded with the sight of dried crimson on his outstretched claws. Starling Chirp had dealt the final blow himself.

"What killed them?" Sorrel Stem mewed fearfully from afar.

Without turning around, Black Lagoon sighed, "Red Rose drowned- obviously," he spoke with a short scoff, as everyone had heard the story of how the ginger tunneler had died. "Starling Chirp however...killed himself..."

"No..." Sorrel Stem murmured. "What about Swan Song? She needs him!" Rushing forward, she buried her muzzle into Starling Chirp's messy shoulder fur. "She needs you!" she bellowed, voice muffled by fur. "Your sister needs you! You can't leave her! You can't leave me! What am I going to do without you?"

Black Lagoon felt his heart thump once with sadness. So it was Starling Chirp she loved, not himself. Of course, it was never meant to be. The tawny tunneler her stolen her heart and here he was, hoping that the pretty Cliff Runner had been talking about him. Sighing, he moved to her side where she collapsed again, sobbing into the tawny tom's fur. Black Lagoon lay beside her, refusing to leave her without offering emotional comfort. Even if she didn't appear to love him, the blue-eyed black tom still held feelings for her, and he wasn't about to leave her in her time of need. Wrapping his tail around her, he pulled her closer, laying still on the sodden floor while the traumatized Sorrel Stem continued releasing shuddering wails.

_Awww...poor Lagoon. Poor Starling Chirp, poor Sorrel Stem...Poor everyone XD I just love death and drama! Fluff is also fun to write, especially mixed in with death and drama. Yay! Oh yeah, sorry for the WEEK LONG wait. I got caught up with school work then a California trip. I meant to get this up before but I didn't have the time. So as compensation, this chapter's much longer and filled with bits of fluff here and there. There's some TigerXSweet, NightXSedge, BlackXSorrel, and some hints at another two pairings, both involving Night Glaze. Can you guess? Remember to review, follow, favorite and all that jazz. Until next time,  
_

_-Snarky_


	7. Deal

_"Deal."_

* * *

Brushing stray bits of dirt from his muzzle with large white paws, Starling Chirp only half-listened to the remainder of the meeting. His ears caught the cheering of the newly named tribe members, hearing the repeated chants of "Night Glaze! Wolf Claw! Cherry Nose!" for another several moments. As the cheering died down, the tawny tunneler tuned out the lecture of Cloudreader as he sounded like he was revealing a warning. Ears flattened to block the excess noise, Starling Chirp allowed himself some internal thoughts.

_Not one of these rogues can take Red Rose's place. One may be a tunneler, but not even he can take the place of an innocent soul not worth disappearing. If only I hadn't been such a maggot-brained fool I would've listened to Black Lagoon. I knew the river was right above us, yet I still decided to act like a total idiot and bring down the roof, flooding those forsaken tunnels with water. And it was my stupid mistake that brought Red Rose down in after me- I'm the one responsible for her death, I shouldn't even be allowed to live, I'm such a terrible cat and a waste of breathable air._

"Very well, then. You may all resume your duties," Starling Chirp caught the last bit of the meeting before the limber brown footed tom shot into the safety and security of his den. His crown lifted out of curiosity, watching several cats depart but many stay and congratulate the new Cliff Runners and tunneler. He shook out his coat, preparing to take the route back down leading to the tunnel network. The shifting of pebbles beside him send off the alert of another body on his side. He turned his head over his shoulder, amber orbs meeting the pale blue of the ginger and gray Cliff Runner.

"Yeah, Sorrel Stem, what is it?" he asked, ears perked and eyes bright though faltering as if she could see through his thoughts.

"Nothing, you just uh, looked like you were in a hurry," Sorrel Stem observed, blue eyes curious. "And uh, aren't you going to congratulate Night Glaze and the others?"

"I will," Starling Chirp meowed quickly, paws twitching. "Just not right now. A little later. I gotta go, work in the uh, tunnels. You know, tunneler stuff." With a swish of his tail, the tawny tom bounded off, swift paw steps leading him down the worn, rocky trail that sloped along the mountainside, leading down back down to the flattened summit wherein lay the tunnel network. Behind him, he could hear the rather disappointed sigh as Sorrel Stem padded away with a departing, "see you later, I guess." The clattering of pebbles faded as the Cliff Runner retreated sadly back to the circle where her voice could be heard, congratulating Night Glaze, Wolf Claw, and Cherry Nose with a cheery disposition.

With a vigorous shake of his head, Starling Chirp continued his course, stumbling over his own clumsy paws more than once during his journey. Twice he bit his tongue, disgusted as the second time he tasted the metallic tang of blood. Ignoring it for the most part, Starling Chirp lept down the last few remaining rock piles, making note that someone had to help clear out the path and make an easier external mountain route as opposed to the internal network inside the mountain itself. Not that he didn't like the mountain tunnels, it just seemed quicker going this way and if someone was to use it frequently, the path itself might as well be cleared so no one managed to sprain their paws or bite their tongues again and again.

_Not that it'll matter to me after this, _Starling Chirp thought bitterly, a hazy plan forming within his muddled mind. The exact details were not set in stone, but he had a faint idea of what was to happen within the next few minutes. As his large white paws finally set down on solid ground, he shifted into a quick run, bright amber eyes surveying the surrounding territory in search of his destination. However, caught up with his own thoughts, he failed to notice the gaping hole up ahead, from which erupted a pale gray-white tom with stormy blue eyes. Both stuck in their own little worlds, neither noticed one another until came their inevitable collide.

"Oomph!" the simultaneous cry lifted into the air, both toms knocked back a few steps.

"What's the hurry, kiddo?" the gray-white tom meowed, shaking dirt from his pelt as he scrutinized the young tawny feline. "Forest on fire?" No matter how big the tom towered over everyone, Storm Eyes had a heart of gold and was, more often than not, a big softie. The true terror you had to look out for in the tunnels was fiery tempered Moon Face. Though sleek furred and seemingly nice, the orange-eyed she-cat was known for her temper and was not one to be trifled with. But as dark and cruel as the rumors stated, Moon Face truly cared about her fellow tunnelers, not so much the Cliff Runners, but still enough to tolerate them.

"Nothing, Storm Eyes," Starling Chirp brushed him off easily, eager to get away before he started to ask questions. Giving a flick of his tail, the young tunneler sprinted away, kicking up stray bits of dirt in his wake. With frantic eyes, Starling Chirp made haste to a smaller opening in the earth, somewhat blocked by an ensemble of forest and earthy decorations. Checking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't been followed by the nosy gray-white tom, Starling Chirp, using a big white paw, swept away the foliage. Once cleared enough to squeeze through, the said tunneler did just that.

As he landed inside, the moistness of the dirt was still heavily noticed from the flood. The earth squished between his pads, dense and wet as they clung to the interior. Being a tunneler, Starling Chirp hadn't minded, but today he felt the unease as mud caked his paws. Still, he tried to ignore it as he moved to the right, feeling subconsciously cramped as the walls seemed to close in on him. It had only been several sunrises since these tunnels were last open to navigate but to Starling Chirp, it had only seemed like yesterday. No matter how much he now seemed to loathe the squished walls and little space, using keen senses the tawny tom was able to twist and wind through with little to no hesitation. The faint scent of someone familiar hung in the stagnant air, the pungent odor of death much more noticeable, however.

He stepped into a slighter larger chamber, amber orbs adjusted to the dim lighting. Squinting, he could make out a shriveled up shape of dirtied ginger. The tom had no time for shocked gasps. He knew she was down here, and just as his nose led the way, it revealed what he had been searching for.

With slowed steps, Starling Chirp inched closer to the sodden body of Red Rose, her figure somehow looking at peace despite what had happened to her. He sighed, pulling himself to her side as he cast a glance to her eyes, which happened to be closed.

"I'm sorry, Red Rose," he meowed mournfully, voice racked with sadness yet no tears came to his amber optics. "You shouldn't have died for my foolishness. I shouldn't have been an idiot, Black Lagoon was only trying to keep myself from bringing in the water. Guess I did that all on my own anyways," he forced a dry chuckle. "Even though no one has said it to my face, they all know I'm the one to blame. They know I'm the one who killed you. I'm the one who started it all." The tom paused, glancing up to nowhere in particular. "And I'm the one who will have to end it." Closing his eyes and stretching out his neck, Starling Chirp leaned back on his haunches. He raised a large white paw, claws unsheathed and held perpendicular to his throat.

"Good-bye Tribe of Twin Rivers, good-bye Cloudreader..." Teeth gritted in preparation, the tom drew his claws horizontally against his exposed neck, creating a clean slash. As the blackness began to hover around his mind, Starling Chirp felt himself slump on his side to the moistened earth. During his last few moments, no cries of pain escaped his open maw. He only let out a satisfied sigh, "And good-bye Sorrel Stem..." before closing his jaws for the last time, a final puff of air exhaling from his nostrils.

* * *

Black Lagoon raised his head, soon accompanied by the rest of his body as he shifted to sit back on his haunches, pelt dirtied and scruffy. Beside him still lay Sorrel Stem, her breathing more level than it had been earlier. With a careful look, he noticed the she-cat had cried herself to sleep, her muzzle buried in the fur of the former tunneler. Dried water stained her cheeks, her pelt equally muddy from her experience in the abandoned caverns. Despite her appearance, she actually seemed peaceful in Black Lagoon's eyes. It was a shame to wake her.

"Sorrel Stem," he meowed softly, nuzzling the sleeping she-cat's flank in hopes to awake her. The ginger and gray shifted at his touch, conscious of his presence. Though when she lifted her crown lazily, her vision turned hazy, struggling to make out the shapes of those around her.

"Black Lagoon?" she rasped, the timbre of her voice strangled, nearly the complete opposite of her energetic self. Her head swung from side to side, trying to survey her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"The abandoned tunnels," Black Lagoon answered. He saw the ear twitch from the Cliff Runner as she looked in front of her, recalling the events before she had ultimately lost consciousness. "Starling Chirp..." she whispered, trailing off with sadness. "Red Rose...We have to tell the others."

Black Lagoon shook her head. "Sorry, Sorrel Stem, but we can't. We weren't even supposed to be down here since Cloudreader closed off this area. If anyone knew we were here, we'd get in trouble. Not to mention the fit Moon Face would have if she found out I dragged a Cliff Runner into the tunnels as well."

"What?" Sorrel Stem snapped out of her daze, pelt bristling and blue orbs alight with seething rage. "So we can't tell the others just because you want to save your sorry hide? Because of _your _stupid mistake, we can't tell the tribe that we found Red Rose _and _Starling Chirp's dead bodies? Because of _you _we can't mourn the fallen?"

"You're looking at this the wrong way, Sorrel Stem," the black furred tunneler tried to calm her down. "We have already mourned Red Rose- "

"But not Starling Chirp!" the ginger and gray hissed, cutting him off.

"Just hear me out," he growled, losing patience. "How honorable would Starling Chirp seem in the eyes of the tribe if we said he killed himself? Not to mention, if we did say we found his body, how guilty would we seem? Two trespassers wandering around in restricted territory where we return with a dead cat. How would the tribe see us as anything but guilty? See, it's not just my benefit, it's yours as well."

"What if they start asking questions?" Sorrel Stem snapped. "When Starling Chirp doesn't show up, who's going to take the blame?"

"If it makes you happy, I'll take full responsibility," Black Lagoon meowed flatly, tail swishing over his paws. "All I ask is that you keep quiet about this. We were never in the tunnels today, and we never saw Red Rose or Starling Chirp within these passageways. Deal?" He thrust his muzzle forward, expectantly.

Sorrel Stem hesitated for a moment before touching her nose against the tom's, sealing the promise. "Deal."

_Kinda short but eh, oh well. This is one of those boring filler chapter's I suppose. It only offers some background information as to the events leading up to Starling Chirp's demise, and the events down underground that followed. Now for a fun little question- put yourself in Sorrel Stem's position, would you accept Black Lagoon's reasoning? If your friend had been killed/wounded and you were asked to keep it a secret, would you? Or would you go against the plan and tell everyone what had happened? Answer via review. Eager to hear your feedback. Until next time,_

_-Snarky_


	8. I have something to tell you

_"I have something to tell you..."_

* * *

Sparse mountain land lay quiet, bathed in the light of the full moon that hung beautifully, nestled within the inky blanket dotted with tiny glowing stars. Peace settled in through the slopes, even the annoying chirp of the ever present crickets became nullified by only the sheer beauty of the white orb. Clumps of felines clustered together in a large dip of the earth- essentially the Cliff Runner's place of rest during the long hours of the night. Soft snores echoed in the sloping hollow, the group of nine all sleeping in blissful silence- the tenth, not so lucky.

Writing and twisting among her new Cliff Runner companions, the tiny tortoiseshell hadn't been graced enough to sleep with quiet dreams. Her position shifted multiple times with a minute, her bristled pelt brushing up against those near her yet none had been released from their visionary illusions. Ears flattened, muzzle scrunched up in a panicked expression, breathing harshly through open jaws, Cherry Nose couldn't shake the darkness swarming her mind.

_"Cherrypaw!"_

_Startled, ears perked, the young tortie turned her face upon the one who had called her name. Bounding towards her with large strides came a black and white patterned tom, yellow orbs flashing with fear._

_"You're safe!" he exclaimed breathlessly, bumping muzzles with the frightened she-cat. Blue eyes wide with terror, Cherrypaw pulled herself closer to her sibling. "What are you doing out here? You'll get hurt!" He shouted with worry, his voice barely heard above the sounds of battle behind them. Shrieks and caterwauls clouded the minds of those nearest. And the blood...so much blood...  
_

_"But I wanted to help, Swiftpaw," she admitted. Swiftpaw shook his head with a sigh, "You shouldn't try. We need to get you out of here before- " he was abruptly cut off with a raging howl as a blur of scraggly brown exploded from the fray, tackling the black and white apprentice an hauling him backwards with savage roars.  
_

_"Swiftpaw!" Cherrypaw yowled, voice cracking. She lurched forward, suddenly met by a sideways blow to her flank, sending her sprawling. Flopped on her side, looking up with fear, her blue eyes met dark amber, a large paw with unsheathed claws hovering above her neck. As it prepared to swipe, Cherrypaw tensed, awaiting the pain that never came. Instead, a thick gray furred blue came to her rescue, his pelt stained with splotches of crimson. With a well aimed swipe, the gray tom knocked back her assailant, worried eyes glancing down. "You OK?" he meowed, earning a nod._

_"Wolfclaw," Cherrypaw registered her knight. "I have to find Swiftpaw," realization hit her suddenly, moving to her paws in an attempt to search the chaos for her black and white sibling. A tail blocked her escape, Wolfclaw holding her back. He shook his shaggy furred head, "You cannot," he meowed simply and began nudging her away. "Come, we must leave. We are losing the battle and we might as well save ourselves."_

_"But what about Swiftpaw?" Cherrypaw screeched, her voice nearly louder than the similar cries of the battle raging on only several fox lengths away._

_Wolfclaw sighed. "Cherrypaw, Swiftpaw isn't coming back." He gestured with his tail towards the swarm of bloodied pelts. Among them lay several unmoving, including the lifeless figure of a small black and white apprentice with yellow eyes shot open. _

_"No!" she gasped out of horror, the sight too unbearable to understand. Whirling around, she fled into the bushes, eyes watery with soon to be shed tears. Darkness was all she saw, the moonlight blocked by the canopy of dense foliage. She kept running, subconsciously feeling the darkness in mind fade.  
_

_As she burst through the underbrush, the ambiance suddenly shifted. Rather than the flat expanse of land that she expected, the tiny tortoiseshell found herself amidst battle once again, the shrieking cries coming from cats on the slopes all around her. Several of their appearances seemed familiar- gray and ginger, brown and white, silver tabby, brown tabby, wiry gray...She couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia pass over her. Still she couldn't place names. Who were these cats? Even more confusing were their attackers- savage warriors who slaughtered mercilessly, crimson on their ragged pelts and blood lust in their eyes.  
_

_She felt herself knocked aside, panic welling up inside her as she whirled and fled, not willing to even face her pursuer. As she ran, the ground crumbled and gave way, opening a giant chasm. More blackness washed over her vision._

_With a yelp, Cherrypaw landed in an unfamiliar territory. Walls of dirt closed in around her sides, making her feel claustrophobic. Up ahead, more war wails bounced off the barriers of soil, making it difficult to pinpoint exactly where they were coming from. Heart pounding in her chest, she abruptly turned around in hopes to avoid fighting. She had seen too much blood. _

_Rounding an unknown corner, she collided with another being. With a startled cry, she looked up where red-amber orbs glittered in the darkness. They weren't necessarily evil per say, they looked rather...sorrowful. _

_"Sorry," a voice rumbled, the shuffling of dirt followed as Cherrypaw presumed the feline was shifting position. She felt an appendage whack against her temple, knocking her to the uneven tunneled floor._

"Gah!" she exclaimed, lurching to her paws. Cherry Nose looked around, terror in her widened eyes. Breathing heavy with sharp intakes of the night air, the small tortoiseshell struggled to regain sanity. As the rush lessened, she cast a wary glance at her surrounding tribemates. They somehow all remained asleep even after her little outburst. Skirting daintily among the sleeping felines, careful not to step on any stray tails, Cherry Nose weaved to the outside where rock met her pads. She shuffled up to the mountain side, where a darker expanse lay ominously in sight, carved into the stone.

Sighing, she took in a deep breath and surged into the abyss, trying to ignore the cramped dirt and rock on either side of her flanks. The tunnel opened out near the end, fanning out as it took the shape of a circular den. Near the center, illuminated by cracks through the ceiling, lay the softly breathing black tom currently curled up in a tight sphere. She envied how peaceful he looked when she had been absolutely restless during sleep not too long ago.

"Cloudreader," she meowed softly, taking a few cautious steps closer. Not only was he peaceful, but a heavy sleeper as well. It took a louder tone and a small nudge before his leaf-green orbs fluttered open, glassy as they reflected off the moonlight streaming into the cave. His slender crown rose from his paws, sitting back on his haunches to meet the blue gaze of the young Cliff Runner.

"Cherry Nose?" he yawned, confused.

The she-cat took inhaled again, trying to gather up the courage. "I...I have something to tell you..."

* * *

Uneven paw steps reverberated off the walls of soil. The passageway itself was illuminated by tiny glowing stones embedded within the barriers, revealing the ruffled pelt of a brown tabby as he moved ahead with brisk movements, his prominent bobtail swishing side to side in anticipation. He shuffled closer, dreading the face at the end of the tunnel he would inevitably meet. The tunnel opened out the farther along he went, widening into a larger cavern, dank and colorless other than the similar ambiance of the dim stone fragments. He slowed to a halt, fearful yellow eyes meeting those of a dark amber, belonging to a ruddy russet tom crouched near the back, a sleek, slender black she-cat pressed up against his side, purring as a tactic to lower his stress level.

"Your report, vermin," the russet feline spat with disdain, having no issues with name calling. Not even to his own subordinates.

The bobtailed tabby dragged himself forwards, nearly cowering with every step he took. He let out a shaky meow, "Sorry. I have nothing to report."

Quick as a flash, the claws unsheathed from the russet's paws, scoring six clean cuts along his cheek. The brown tabby had no time to react, staring in shock as the amber-eyed feline licked the crimson off of every sharpened ivory claw. All six of them.

The polydactyl feline released a purr, obviously satisfied with his results. However, a hardened glare replaced the glee, his paw raised up again. This time- his claws were hovering by the tabby's throat. After he got the "terrified beyond belief" look from the bobtailed cat, his claws sheathed, a raw appendage poking his scarred cheek with a sneer. "This is the second time you've come back to me with nothing, worthless garbage. You were given a very simple task and I only asked, in return, for information. Now, where is Nightglaze?"

"I-I don't know," the tabby stuttered, panic in his gaze.

"Don't give me that old line!" roared the polydactyl, ready to make another swipe at his face. "He's out there somewhere, that coward's done me in by running off. I'll give you one last time to prove yourself, Clan rat; find Nightglaze and report back to me before the next full moon. If you fail me again..." the tom made his expectations very clear, miming slashing his claws over the tabby's throat, which quickly earned a strained gulp in reply.

"I-I won't fail you again, master," he stumbled over his words, backing out of the dimly lit cavern as fast as his legs would take him. The russet tom gave a weary sigh, slumping on his paws back beside the black she-cat where her red-amber eyes glinted with concern.

"Try not to over-exhaust yourself," she meowed, running her tongue behind his ears, a content purr coming from the russet's throat.

"I'm getting too old for this," he coughed, dark amber eyes hazy with fatigue. The she-cat let out a chuckle, "Nonsense! You're still as cunning and ruthless as ever. You're just a little worn out today. Have you seen Rani for herbs today?"

"No," the tom moaned, making a face at the mere mention of the word. "Have you seen what that crazy bat tries to feed me? It's disgusting. I can't even begin to understand how those worthless clanners can eat those nasty things without hacking it up five minutes later."

"But Rani says it's good for your chest infection," the red-amber-eyed she-cat insisted. "How do you expect to keep up your energy without some of that coatfoot or whatever it is. Now, let's get up and go see her."

"Not now Nightmare sweet," the russet tomcat huffed, rising to his haunches. "I need you to fetch Lynx, I can't let that dunderheaded clanner run off without his progress being monitored." With a sigh, the pretty black she-cat rose from her place at his side, offering a nod as she aimed her paws toward the passage leading out of the den. "Yes," she confirmed. "But I'm bringing back Rani with those herbs as well."

Behind her back, the tom made a face, still disgusted with the idea of swallowing down those rotten leaves. He grimaced just at the thought of having to eat something so foul as "tree droppings" as he so bluntly stated when he first had been forced to eat them. He wouldn't admit that they did in fact help his chest open up, allowing better breathing. Instead, he had to be a "stubborn idiot" as Nightmare had said, and practically force him to eat them every day.

"No self respecting leader of The Order would have to take revolting herbs," he sniffed disdainfully, speaking out loud to himself. "Then again, no self respecting leader of The Order would be born with a forsaken chest infection." He continued rambling along to himself until the soft patter of paw steps alerted him of an approaching minion. From the shadows stepped out a golden tom with black-gray spots along his back.

"Ah, Lynx," the six-clawed tom rose to his full height.

"You summoned me?" the muscular golden cat tilted his head, no where near as scared of the russet tom as the bobtailed tabby was.

"Yes, you know Shorttail, correct?" He received a nod of conformation before continuing. "Because my patience has worn thin and that klutz is the cause of it, I'm tasking you with watching out for him. I've given him until the next full moon to give me information, but I still doubt his abilities...even if he is a clanner. You shall watch his progress from afar, making sure he doesn't mess this one up. If he does somehow, you are ordered to bring him back here straight away. I would like to deliver the final blow myself, though I wouldn't care too much if you gave him a scratch or two." He shrugged, nonchalant but a glint of malice in his dark amber eyes.

"It shall be done, master," Lynx dipped his head, backing out the same way he entered, disappearing into the shadows. The powerful tom puffed out his chest, pride coursing through his veins as he surveyed his domain. This was his world, he ruled the underground with an iron paw. No one would dare oppose him. The tunnels were his and his alone.

_So? Thoughts? I realize I left out the name of the russet tom but with all the descriptions I've given it shouldn't be too hard to take a look back on the allegiances and figure out who he is. Also, I hope you enjoyed the little Cherry Nose moment. I figured she needed a bigger role to play so here she is. What is she telling Cloudreader? In addition, what does Night Glaze have to do with any of this? I guess that's your cue to guess. Any specific thoughts on the characters? Any favorites? Any dislikes? Tell me your thoughts via review, merci. Until next time,_

_-Snarky_


	9. Because she's expecting my kits!

_"Because she's expecting my kits!"_

* * *

"Well aren't you too lovebirds getting along?"

Sedge Flower and Night Glaze looked up at their early morning wake up call courtesy of a snippish brown tabby currently staring them down. The Cliff Runner pair were huddled up closely, Sedge Flower nestled against the black tabby with his tail wrapped around her. The brown and white she-cat gave an embarrassed stare, gaze directed to her paws. Night Glaze too looked rather flustered but decided to match her wits.

"Well, it's a way to make friends. Maybe if you'd soften up, you'd have someone to call a friend," he retorted smugly.

"Tch," Willow Branch scoffed, walking off with a flick of her tail. "I don't need friends," she called over her shoulder before dashing out of the dip in the ground, scampering over the edge with the energy of an energetic kit.

"Like I said, I wouldn't waste my time with her," Sedge Flower meowed, breaking the silence after Willow Branch disappeared. "Whether your purpose is only to make friends or for some other reason, I wouldn't recommend trying to get close."

"Hmm," Night Glaze mused aloud, drifting onto thought.

"Come on," the brown and white she-cat pulled herself to her paws, playfully tugging on the tabby's tail. "Hurry up then, lazy lump. I'm sure we're wanted for our daily instructions."

Night Glaze gave an amused purr, a smile on his muzzle as he slid to an upright position. He flicked her muzzle with his tail before sauntering off in the lead, the ground beneath his paws familiarized enough to the point where he could start leading patrols. With a giggle, Sedge Flower bounded to his side, a bounce in her step and head held high. Her own prideful persona reminded Night Glaze of himself. Within seconds both were sharing small laughs as they trekked over the ridge, paw steps leading them over to a slender brown tabby seated across from a fiery orange she-cat, both engrossed in deep conversation.

" -know those tunnels better than anyone. After all, I helped create the new network in addition to the old one." The two Cliff Runners caught Moon Face's sharp voice, giving Night Glaze the tunnel version of Willow Branch.

"But- " the tabby began, though it was futile. No one argued against Moon Face and came out the victor.

"But nothing, Bat Shriek!" the orange-eyed tunneler spat, cutting him off, teeth bared. "I'm leading the expedition this morning. You're welcome to tag along but I'm going and that's final."

"Lover's quarrel?" Night Glaze purred amusedly as he approached, deciding to butt in.

Moon Face snorted while Bat Shriek shook his head furiously, dark amber orbs widened. "Hardly," the orange she-cat growled out, nudging the tabby sharply to his side. "We're taking you two into the tunnels today. Well, the objective was to take Night Glaze and Cherry Nose, but our little tortie is out with Willow Branch. But just to save time training you both at separate times, we'll take you two down at the same time."

"Why?" Sedge Flower tilted her head, assuming "down" meant into the tunnels. "We're Cliff Runners."

"Neither of you have been down under," Moon Face explained in a tired voice, it was obviously a rough morning. "Therefore, by Cloudreader's commands, we tunnelers are supposed to take new Cliff Runners down into the tunnels for a little Tunneling 101 class in case you ever need to be in there."

"You're a fairly new Cliff Runner, Sedge Flower. You and Shallow Creek," Bat Shriek pointed out. "But I don't think we have time to go track down your brother. Moon Face, shall we be off?"

The orange-eyed feline gave a brusque nod, whirling on her paws. As she did so, it gave a short revealing glimpse of the slight belly bulge that swayed with her motions. Bat Shriek looked worried, catching a somewhat knowing black tabby's aqua gaze. Clearing his throat, the brown tabby chased after the white-faced tunneler, the two Cliff Runners on his heels.

The group of four paused outside the broad entrance, the darkness somehow inviting yet with a menacing touch that seemed to say "you'll regret walking inside". The two tunnelers paid it no mind having seen this situation countless times before- the Cliff Runners weren't as lucky. Sedge Flower stifled a gulp, memories of her and her brother's excursion down into the winding depths of shadows. From that point on she had never ventured back down there again, never thinking that she would have to go back as part of basic Cliff Runner information. Night Glaze beside her seemed indifferent. He didn't seem pleased to be standing in front of the taunting opening but he didn't appear to loathe it either. His slate gaze was offering no emotion for Sedge Flower to read.

"I suppose we should be going in then," Bat Shriek cleared his throat, opting to take the lead. A harsh hiss and stern glare from Moon Face made him rethink for a moment before sheepishly backing up, allowing the temperamental she-cat take the lead into the underground network. She was followed by Night Glaze, quickly accompanied by Sedge Flower before the slender brown tabby took up the rear, making sure their cargo didn't get lost during their expedition.

"It's dark down here," Sedge Flower whined, already fearing she wouldn't be able to see the sun ever again.

A snort from the front. "No duh, Cliff Runner. And anyway, I suggest you keep quiet and take in the path we take. I'd rather not listen to your idle chit chat if you're going to be annoying. I'd prefer you to pay attention in case we get separated."

"We're going to get separated?" the shrill squeak of disbelief could only belong to the brown and white Cliff Runner.

"If you don't pay attention," Moon Face grumbled, turning a seemingly hidden corner to another part of the tunnels. Sedge Flower gave another frightened whine, pressing against Night Glaze for comfort. The said tabby didn't seem to mind, in fact, he more embraced it by brushing his muzzle against the crown of her head, releasing a reassuring purr. Up ahead they heard Moon Face feign gagging; her opinions on romance clearly stated. Behind them, Bat Shriek opted an almost inaudible sigh though it was only briefly heard by Night Glaze and his insanely sensitive ears.

"Oomph!" the trio in the back grunted in surprise, coming to an abrupt halt as Moon Face stopped moving.

"What's the hold up?" Bat Shriek called from the back, amber optics gleaming with curiosity but also a hint of discomfort.

"It's..." Moon Face had never sounded so unsure of herself until now. "It's uh...the tunnel...it's blocked..." Fear shifted into the eyes of all present, orbs widened and fur bristling. The ultimate panic attack caused the four to whirl around, an evil chuckle spreading to their audits. From the tunnel front, two silhouettes could be seen. One stood tall and proud, the other cowered fearfully beside him.

"Well done, Shorty," the larger, more poised tom meowed, pleased with what the bobtailed tabby had ended up with. "You've actually proved yourself to be useful. Oh, Six-Claw's going to love this. Let's see, from the eyes I can see it looks like we've got four of them- three tribers along with our dear Nightglaze."

The fear prickled along the darker tabby's spine, aqua orbs suddenly narrowing in recognition. "Lynx. Shorttail. What are you doing here?"

"You know these two?" Bat Shriek meowed incredulously, noting that Moon Face was still too shocked for words. Night Glaze didn't answer him, instead awaiting the answer from the duo blocking the entrance.

"Of course he knows us," the dim golden tom purred, avoiding the first question without batting an eye. "Why wouldn't old friends know each other. As if it weren't completely obvious, I'm Lynx and my companion here is Shorttail. We're very good friends of Nightglaze."

"Not anymore," the darker tabby hissed through gritted teeth. "I left that life long ago. I don't know how you found me but you need to leave. Now."

"Aww, but Nighty, is that any way to treat old buddies?" Lynx feigned being hurt, whining pathetically.

"We are not buddies, friends, not even acquaintances," Night Glaze snarled, teeth bared in a threatening manner.

A twitch came from Lynx's ear before he meowed flatly, "Ah well, we tried. Shorty, your turn to prove yourself again. You don't want to disappoint Master now do we?"

The brown tabby gulped, "No." With a regretful look in his eyes, the bobtailed tom shot forward without time to blink. Sliding skillfully over Bat Shriek and under Sedge Flower, he pounced where he saw aquamarine, confirming the location of his target. A startled bout of hissing came from the remaining three, abruptly silenced as Lynx charged through the tunnel, slashing his claws wildly which ended up catching Bat Shriek near the neck and the slender brown tunneler was knocked to the side. Sedge Flower yelped in terror as teeth clamped around her neck scruff, gripped tightly enough to prove she wasn't going to be let go anytime soon. She managed to hear the gasp of Moon Face as she saw a flash of fading orange dots. The thud of body hitting earth verified that the orange furred tunneler had gone down, whether or not she was alive was up for debate. Sedge Flower couldn't see in front of her own paws but she heard the struggles of Night Glaze as he was fighting against this Shorttail character.

"Lynx!" she heard him wail out of discomfort, obviously finding it quite difficult to hold the thrashing black tabby. "Little help?"

Growling out of annoyance, Lynx's hind paw flashed out and after a skillful twisting maneuver, his appendage struck Night Glaze's temple. Shorttail took that as a sign of gratitude before using his own front paw to lash in the same place several times, effectively earning a painful hiss as black spots dotted Night Glaze's vision.

"Night Glaze!" Sedge Flower wailed, struggling against her own captor.

"Save...yourself..." Night Glaze wearily sighed out, the blows to his head finally affecting his mind as his body fell limp underneath the skittish bobtail.

* * *

"Lookie! He's waking!"

"Finally, I didn't even hit him that hard. I'm surprised it took this long. You're out of practice there buddy."

"Indeed."

Groaning, Night Glaze lifted his head, fuzzy shapes coming into view. He couldn't believe a simple blow to the head had knocked him out. Wait...knocked him out? That's right...

_"Well done, Shorty," the larger, more poised tom meowed, pleased with what the bobtailed tabby had ended up with. "You've actually proved yourself to be useful. Oh, Six-Claw's going to love this. Let's see, from the eyes I can see it looks like we've got four of them- three tribers along with our dear Nightglaze.'_

_"Of course he knows us," the dim golden tom purred, avoiding the first question without batting an eye. "Why wouldn't old friends know each other. As if it weren't completely obvious, I'm Lynx and my companion here is Shorttail. We're very good friends of Nightglaze."_

_"Aww, but Nighty, is that any way to treat old buddies?" Lynx feigned being hurt, whining pathetically._

The fuzzy shapes materialized before his weary gaze, forming into familiar shapes resembling a golden tom with gray-black spots and a small, pretty black she-cat with red-amber eyes.

"Lynx," he growled out at first, then took a cautious glance at the second. "And...Nightmare?"

"He remembers me!" the she-cat squealed out of delight, pulling back away to prance around in self-centered joy. "Hear that father? He remembers me!"

It never occured to Night Glaze that there was a third cat in the dim, cramped cavern. But after following the black she-cat's gaze, his own eyes landed on the stoic figure of a dark russet tom with unusual claws- six long ivories unsheathed on all paws, giving a more menacing persona.

"Six-Claw," he spat, refusing to even acknowledge him as the latter from which Nightmare called him.

"Oh come now, you've had be scouring the tunnels for my favorite kitty and you wont even call me by my title, dearest son?"

"I'm not your _son, _and you are certainly not my _father!"_ Night Glaze spat up saliva, lips curled back to show his hatred.

"Guess I had too much hope," the ginger tom sighed, a saddened looking Nightmare sauntering up to his side and sticking her tongue out at was presumably none other than her brother. "How dare you insult our father?" she growled. "He's done nothing but care for us since mother passed and when you decided to run off, who comes to search for you? Noble father, that's who. And when you finally are returned to home, how do you thank him? By spitting out horrible words and being a rude stick in the mud."

"Excuse me for not showing hospitality," Night Glaze growled back, flicking a tail to Lynx. "He came to retrieve me along with Shorttail under _his_ orders, managing to injure and perhaps kill Bat Shriek and Moon Face! Bat Shriek...Moon Face..." realization dawned on him. "Where are they?" he yowled, rising to his paws too quickly for his mind to register. He collapsed on his paws due to dizziness only seconds later.

"I assume they're still in the tunnels," Six-Claw shrugged nonchalant, looking to Lynx for conformation. "I'm sure when they wake they'll be able to find their way back."

"What about Sedge Flower?" Night Glaze grunted, nearly smacking himself for forgetting all about the innocent she-cat. "I swear if you've hurt her..."

"Oh yes," a smile crossed over Six-Claw's muzzle, a devious grin materializing. "The little pretty one, right? Lynx, go and fetch her if you don't mind. And go ahead and tell Shorty he's done a wonderful job." The golden tom dipped his head and scurried off, but not before kicking a pawful of grimy soil in Night Glaze's face, causing the dizzy feline to sputter. While he coughed out the disgusting stuff for a few minutes, Lynx returned impeccably quick, dragging a sobbing brown and white shape into view.

Night Glaze gasped in surprise. Fresh tears marred her face, eyes puffy and red from crying. She was stumbling, and when the tabby looked closer he found reddish marks over her front paw when she started limping. Her pelt was ruffled and matted, tufts of fur missing from her hindquarters. She was a complete wreck; even her once pretty green eyes were dull and emotionally scarred. Night Glaze felt a knot in his stomach. What had these heartless sewage scum done to this pure soul?

"N-N-Night G-Glaze!" the Cliff Runner choked out through falling tears, a small spark of hope in her gaze now that she had spotted him unharmed and awake.

"Sedge Flower, you alright?" Night Glaze asked, knowing it was the most stupid question he could ask. Of _course_ she wasn't alright! For Tribe of Endless Hunting's sake she was a mess! Still, the she-cat manged to force a smile, "Now that I'm with you, yes."

"Aww, how sweet," the russet ringleader purred, breaking the romance with a sneer. "Didn't know you had a soft spot for this one, then. What happened to Nightglaze, my ruthless assassin? What happened to the tom who wouldn't hesitate to kill if ordered?"

He heard Sedge Flower gasp out of surprise but the tabby answered truthfully. "He changed," he growled, though with a hint of guilt in regards to Sedge Flower. "He spent several moons around a new crowd and gave up that lifestyle. That side of him is no more."

"Are you sure?" Six-Claw curled his lips. "I bet I could get you to obey me again."

Night Glaze snorted. "Yeah, right. Once I left your rule, I wasn't forced to listen to you anymore. You can't make me do anything."

"Anyone can make anyone do anything," Six-Claw argued, eyes glinting. "Just like I'm going to make you...kill this pretty lass."

Sedge Flower gasped again, choking on her terror. Night Glaze looked equally horrified. "I would never!" he howled, wondering if he would be able to stand yet. He received another indifferent shrug as his father flicked his tail and Lynx held her down, forcing her to expose her neck. Six-Claw sauntered over with high and mighty steps, halting over the shivering she-cat now whimpering. "Fine then. I'll just kill her myself." A six-clawed paw raised over her throat, ready to slash down and spill the crimson.

"No!" Night Glaze shrieked, jerking to his paws and surprised to find himself not wobble. "You can't!"

"And why not?" Six-Claw paused, looking his son in the eyes with a defiant sneer. "It's not as if you can stop me. Why shouldn't I kill her?"

"Because..." Night Glaze struggled with the next few words, starting to stutter and ramble. "Because...she's uh... she's uh..." Six-Claw gave him another look of simple annoyance before winding up the strike.

"Because she's expecting my kits!"

_Annnnd scene! That's all for now my lovelies! Yes, Snarky's devious isn't she? Putting a cliffhanger on you like that. She should be punished for her cruelty. But anyways, apart from the cliffhanger, what did you all think? I'm sure you have questions. It's fairly long. Just about three thousand words so that should curb your appetite until the weekend. Until next time, _

_-Snarky_


	10. Insanely long backstory? Check

_"Insanely long back story? Check."_

* * *

Sedge Flower refused to stop shivering. Eyes clamped shut, teeth gritted, the dirty brown she-cat awaited her inevitable fate. Tears welled beneath her crushed eyelids, threatening to slide down her cheeks. Not even the Tribe of Endless Hunting could save her now.

Or so she thought.

"Because she's expecting my kits!"

Shocked that she had not yet been brutally slashed across the neck, Sedge Flower's green orbs flashed open with surprise, landing on the desperate form of the black tabby. Pressure remained down on her, proving she was still pinned and unable to move, yet she continued to observe Night Glaze and attempt to figure out his ploy.

"Kits, eh?" Six-Claw mused, a twisted grin slithering onto his muzzle as he lowered the hovering paw. "Well, we can't have future killers die so easily. Very well indeed. Lynx."

"Yes, sir?" the golden tom perked up on high alert.

"You are to stay at the tunnel's entrance. Neither lovebird will leave this chamber unless instructed by myself," Six-Claw ordered, gingerly stepping of the Cliff Runner and prancing regally towards the entrance. The gray dappled feline followed an additional few steps to reach his newly assigned post. As both cats disappeared from view, the prisoners saw this as their chance, rushing forward with new found strength and meeting each other in a massive collision of affection.

"Night Glaze!" Sedge Flower wailed, unable to stop the tears from flowing freely as she pressed her muzzle into the said tom's shoulder fur.

"Shh, Sedge Flower, you're safe," the tabby tried to soothe the frazzled she-cat, patting a paw on her back as a comforting gesture.

"I- I- I thought I was going to..." the female Cliff Runner shuddered, rambling on in hysteria.

"Shh," Night Glaze silenced her, voice low like a whisper. "All that matters is that you're alive and safe. You have nothing to fear now that I'm with you."

Teary-eyed, Sedge Flower removed her muzzle from the tom's shoulder, looking up to meet an aquamarine gaze full of determination. She thought back to the reason why she was still alive and standing here. "Night Glaze, why'd you tell them I'm expecting kits? I'd hate to break your heart, but I'm not."

Night Glaze nodded. "Yes, I know. But it was the only way I could distract my father. I couldn't exactly jump him without being thrown back by Lynx, I barely had enough energy to stand. And with your life on the line, his claws dangerously close to your throat...I had to act. And that was the most believable lie I could say to make him back down. He may seem cruel, but he'd never hurt unborn kits. Especially with the plans he has for them once they're born."

"But what happens when he finds out it's a lie?" Sedge Flower dropped her voice, fearing Lynx would overhear. "Surely we can't keep up this charade for very long."

"Long enough to escape," Night Glaze assured her. "I promise, we won't be here very long." The tabby then realized how overly exhausted he was, allowing that fatigue to take him to the unkempt flooring, dragging Sedge Flower with him. She squeaked in surprise, suddenly worrying that he wasn't going to make it.

"I'm fine," he protested swiftly. "Just a little tired." He smiled faintly after seeing the brown and white she-cat relax, laying beside him with a short yawn. "I don't suppose you have the energy to tell me what all that was before?"

The tom flicked at ear. "Before? Oh, you mean my past life..." he paused as Sedge Flower gave a confirming sound. "Well, it's a long story..."

"I have time. It's not like I need to be anywhere," the other Cliff Runner giggled, her humor returning.

"Very well then. I suppose I should start from the beginning...the very beginning..." the tabby drawled on for dramatic effect.

"Insanely long back story? Check."

"Unbeknownst the the world above, me and my sister Nightmare were given the chance to live down here in the tunnels. As mentioned before, we were not aware of the outside world, having been grown up in isolation buried beneath in a network of chambers - much like your tunnel system of the Tribe actually. Besides the point, we were brought up by mother for the early part of our lives. Only a few moons old, she suddenly passed from an unknown and unseen sickness. We never saw it coming. Not me, not my sister, not even my own father saw this approaching so quickly. It took a lot of determination to let her pass peacefully and move on ourselves, I myself took several months to accept the fact that she wasn't coming back. The real story takes place during my grieving.

While I was emotionally unstable, my father saw that as an opportunity. By using his smarts, he was able to persuade me into doing whatever he wanted. From that early age, I was trained to fight and kill. He used my unstable emotions to his advantage, urging me to put my anger into the ruthless killings of other cats. The death of my mother shoved me into the brink of losing my mind. Six-Claw kept me out of the shadows of insanity, but only just. I didn't have too clear of a head from the get-go, but with even more training, I was taught to be level headed and calm. I was trained as a silent murdering machine who hunts by darkness, never seen and never heard. Once I completed my basic training, I was sent out into the field.

My mission was to infiltrate the Clans. Specifically, one called LeafClan. I had succeeded quite easily. The leader, a brown tabby named Mothstar, easily thought I would be a great addition to their Clan. Keeping my birth name, which oddly enough sounded like a Clan name anyway, I wriggled my way into the trustworthy ranks of LeafClan warriors. One of them was this young pretty calico, she had recently gotten her warrior name: Sorrelberry. Right from the moment I was accepted, she was quite taken with me. I could always see her padding after me, wanting to join me on patrols, sharing prey, spending time together watching the sunset..."

While speaking, Night Glaze struggled to ignore Sedge Flower's burning green gaze as her features contorted into what simply could be described as jealousy. Clearing his throat, he moved forward with the tale.

"Anyways, my father decided it was time for me to stir up trouble. After I had been giving him or his underlings some daily information on LeafClan, I had let my secrets about Sorrelberry slip. Now everyone of the underground society knew I had fallen in love with the 'enemy'. I was suddenly confronted by my father one evening, where he demanded that to prove my loyalty to his worthy cause, I would have to kill Sorrelberry. I flat out refused, emotions getting the better of me. As we continued a heated discussion, Six-Claw called war before that night ended, promising that by the next sunset, I would regret defying his orders...

I'll admit, I was a little unnerved at his attitude, but being the brash, stubborn fool I was raised to be, I wouldn't back down. And by the next sunset...all sorts of chaos ensued..."

_"Ahhhh! Nightglaze! Help!" the kitten-like squeal shattered through the bloodbath, the lithe form of a calico sprinting among the flying claws and teeth._

_"Sorrelberry! No!"_

_"Hahaha!" the sinister cackle cracked the air, a swift russet paw with six claws striking the young warrior from behind, sending her sprawling. Tossed on the ground as lifeless prey, a barrage of claws and fangs attacked, tearing out fur with such brutality. Bruised and bloody, the calico found herself pinned, impossible to move without something sharp piercing her neck._

_"Say good-bye to your precious sweetheart!" came the maniacal laugh, those same six claws slashing cleanly along the throat. A geyser of crimson added to the raging sea, the truly lifeless body falling limp with glassy eyes..._

Tears of sadness clouded over his aqua orbs, lids snapping shut to prevent them from falling. Head raised with eyes closed, the tabby somehow managed to keep a calm persona despite the pain he was feeling internally.

"...And so I fled," Night Glaze finished. "Being a mouse brained coward, I fled the scene. I left everything behind me and did not look back."

Sedge Flower pressed her face gingerly up against his neck fur, breathing softly. "Oh, Night Glaze. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for asking you to trudge up the past. To see something that horrible...I'm sorry."

The tabby to her right cracked open an eye. "Stop apologizing. Yes, you might have asked to hear my story but it's my fault for telling it. The pain is mine alone to bear. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes. Now, get some rest." He watched her start to protest, mouth opening with an accompanying frown before he quickly added, "For me." The final request prevented her from retaliating and instead she gave a deft nod, placing her slim crown atop dirty paws, her green eyes drifting shut by the suggestion of her fellow Cliff Runner.

"G'night Night," she slurred, suddenly finding how tired she was with a weak yawn.

"Good night, Sedge."

* * *

"And it is with this recent information that I pass down what I should have several moons ago; from this point on, the tunnels are deemed unsafe and will be shut down." Cloudreader remained up on his jagged perch, watching tentatively as a barrage of murmurs rippled through the gathered crowd.

"This has to be a joke..."

"Good thing Moon Face isn't here to listen..."

"What are we supposed to do without the tunnels? We'll be useless."

"Finally."

"Now he realizes why we suggested this in the first place..."

"He can't be serious, right?"

"Cats!" Cloudreader interjected abruptly, taking control of the conversation. "By your mixed emotions I will say this again so there is no chance of miscommunication. The tunnels will be shut down. There will be no entering them at all. Period. They are to be blocked. My decision is final. There will be no swaying what has been said. That is all." The limber tom slithered from his spot of speaking, retreating into the depths of his alcove in attempts to avoid questions and a most certainly angry group of tunnelers.

"Don't retreat coward!" Tiger Slash raced for the hole, sights set on bursting in had it not been for a bushy tailed Cliff Runner as she held him back.

"There's no fighting it, Tiger Slash!" Sweet Leaf urged, pulling the black striped tom aside before he had the chance to do anything reckless. "Back down before you do something stupid that you'll regret."

Storm Eyes settled himself close to the alcove entrance but further away than Tiger Slash had made it. Despite being pretty laid back, he wasn't too happy for being stripped away from his only useful task. Rather than a happy go lucky smile, it was replaced with a downcast and disappointed frown, though he hadn't the heart to verbally abuse their leader.

Ginger Tuft sat with Bat Shriek, neither looking too terribly pleased. Both remained mute, letting thoughts rule their minds. However, Bat Shriek's anger for the closing of the tunnels was quickly replaced with the worry over Moon Face. She had taken a heavy beating in those tunnels the other day, leaving her still unconscious in a separate medicine den. Since Cloudreader wasn't taking time out of his day to check on her, Rain Pool left little Dew Drop in the care of Swan Song and taken it upon herself to look after the brash, white faced tunneler. So far, she was still unable to awaken, looking miserable in her sleep. This had left Bat Shriek in a panicking wreck, worried that she would never wake up. Rain Pool had said that wasn't about to happen. At least, not with her overseeing the orange-eyed she-cat.

Black Lagoon was another story. He was fuming. He was pissed. He was just about to claw off someone's muzzle. How was the attack their fault? Just because some mouse-brained rouges decided to ambush the patrol did not mean that the tunnels had to be permanently banned. There was no cave in. There was no flood. Therefore, there should be no reason as to why Black Lagoon and the others were forced to vacate everything they had spent working for. He would've continued to think of ways why they shouldn't close the tunnels when a close by voice caught his ears.

"I wonder what Starling Chirp would think? Probably the same as everyone else."

"Yeah, but you'd have to find him to ask him. I haven't seen him lately."

The color drained from the tunneler's blue gaze, a mask of horror plastered over his face. How could he be so careless? Starling Chirp was still in the tunnels! The deal between him and Sorrel Stem had gone unnoticed by the others in the Tribe. Though they had agreed to keep it a secret, and Black Lagoon himself had agreed to take full responsibility, he still had his doubts. How exactly would he take responsibility? Surely he wasn't just going to flat out tell the others that Starling Chirp had killed himself and currently rotting away in the dark next to Red Rose.

No, that would be suicidal.

For now, he'd have to cover.

"I've seen him in the tunnels. He's just been lurking down there so you won't see him as often," he lied in what he hoped was a smooth voice, walking up to Shallow Creek and Dawn Sky.

"Yeah, but, if the tunnels are closed, does that mean he's still down there?" Dawn Sky asked, blinking her bright sky blue eyes in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll grab him. He'll be hissy at first but if it's what Cloudreader commanded, he'll come around," Black Lagoon swallowed, dipping his head as he pulled back, only to be confronted by a flash of ginger and gray.

"What was that?" she demanded, hissing as she dragged him further out of earshot. "What are you doing spreading lies about Starling Chirp? You're talking about him as he's still alive!"

"Keep your voice down!" Black Lagoon hissed back, glaring. "And if I acted as if he were dead, how many questions do you think that would raise? I told you before, it's not just for my benefit, but for yours as well. If you'll just play along, then I won't have as much to deal with."

"You lying flea-pelt, have you forgotten than you told Shallow Creek and Dawn Sky that you would fetch Starling Chirp from the tunnels? What happens when they see you returning with no Starling Chirp?" Sorrel Stem continued to argue.

"That's my problem, not yours," the tunneler countered breezily. "Just back off and I'll deal with it. That's what I promised in the tunnels, didn't I? I initiated the deal and I'll uphold that to my grave you ungrateful furball." Flicking his tail across her muzzle in a manner that he originally wanted to be playful but now it was simply irritation, the murky-eyed feline slunk off towards his fellow tunnelers in preparation for their journey to ground level to close up the passages.

"You're the one being snarky with me," Sorrel Stem retorted, muttering under her breath as she turned the other way. "I'd say you're the ungrateful furball. Oh, Starling Chirp, why did you have to leave me?"

_...Guess who's back? Hehe...please don't kill me. Yes, I know I promised a chapter during the 'next weekend' and obviously that didn't happen considering this chapter is about two months late. But hey, at least it's months rather than years...right? Anyways, this is long overdue in my eyes and I finally got off my lazy butt in order to finish this for you guys. I will not give up on this story I guarantee it. I just might take a little longer in updating..._

_As you can see, this is mostly dialogue though much of it his important. Oh yes, back stories are very important. _

_And other than your internal desires to probably impale me, what do you think of the story so far? _

_And because I don't want this to repeat itself, I will not set a specific time of publishing for the next chapter. However, I will say it will most likely be done before the end of the month. I should really get a set calendar for this...Also, long author's note is long. Cheerio!_

_-Snarky_


End file.
